


Thank You Officer Tamura

by heavenandhighwater



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot with a little sprinkling of smut, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Praise Kink, Rimming, Roughness, Sex Toys, Smut, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, This is trash, asahi is a baby, double orgasm, they've grown apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenandhighwater/pseuds/heavenandhighwater
Summary: Suga and Daichi haven't spoken in seven years, they've grown apart and have started to make peace with that. Suga acts like he doesn't mind how things are but Daichi will do anything to get his friend back. So, when Officer Tamura calls in sick and Daichi has to take his place in visiting the elementary school, he soon finds himself stood in front no other than his previous best friend.Smut is chapter 10 and prologue if that's what you're after ;)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146





	1. Daichi-san

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a super cute daisuga story that was a daycare au and it kinda inspired me. The stories aren't the same at all but it's really good and if you find a fic where Daichi is Asahi's dad just read it.  
> 

Daichi stood at the gates of the school and swallowed thickly. He wasn’t the one who usually did this and he had no idea about what the expect. Where was he supposed to go when the gates open? He didn’t know where the main reception was, there was no map anywhere and he’d basically been kicked out the precinct without a second thought. Daichi suddenly cursed Officer Tamura for being sick and himself for still being friends with Asahi.

Asahi was still working in fashion but helped out at the local schools with textile classes and art shows. He said he was doing it as a favour to a friend and he couldn’t do it as often as he wanted but he would always call Daichi to tell him how cute all the kids were. Daichi was sure that the friend Asahi was helping was Sugawara but he was always too scared to ask. The last time he’d seen Sugawara, was when they were 23 and they were both approaching 30 now so it really had been a while. They hadn’t meant to grow apart but life got in the way and as ashamed as Daichi was to admit it, he’d just sort of forgotten about his friends. Sure, Asahi had insisted on staying close and called him up every five minutes, especially when Noya was travelling but everyone else had sort of drifted into the background. He always heard from them on his birthday and he did the same for them, occasionally they’d even have drinks but it wasn’t regular. He wasn’t sure why, but Sugawara just stopped making the effort one year. Daichi had wished him a happy birthday when he turned 25 and had expected the same for himself but it never came. Then the already rare “hope you’re good!” texts stopped and soon enough, Sugawara had changed his number and never gave him the new one.

It took a long time for Daichi to stop feeling hurt over it and he was finally in a place where, when Asahi said “my teacher friend”, he’d just smile, nod and picture a stranger in his head. He wasn’t sure if Sugawara was still a teacher, hell he didn’t know if he was even still alive but the slim chance that he worked at the school was enough to make Daichi squirm. The gate buzzing and finally opening was enough to snap him out of his thoughts as he adjusted his shirt and headed inside the campus. 

His clothing felt stiff and stuffy as he was in the official uniform rather than his usual shirt and trousers which he wore whilst working as a detective. He suddenly had a lot of respect for the men he worked with but he was still pissed at Tamura for getting sick the one day of the year where there was nobody to cover him. A couple other officers would join Daichi later in the day but he’d gone ahead, before school hours to begin setting things up. It was part of a fairly new initiative where police would go into elementary schools to speak to kids about the importance of staying away from strangers and remaining on the right path in life. It was all bullshit because the kids never listened but there wasn’t much anyone could do, he just had to suck it up.

Daichi stood just in the entrance of the gate, quickly scanning to see if there was a sign that told him anything about where he was supposed to go when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He spun round quickly and came face to face with a young woman, possibly around 24, who had long brown hair scraped into a ponytail and a bright smile.

“Hi! Do you need help?” She grinned up at the tall man in front of her.

“Ah- yes please, I have no idea where the reception is.” Daichi responded sheepishly.

“Oh, don’t worry love, I used to get lost here all the time, just follow me.”

“Thank you so much. I’m Detective Sawamura but you can call me Daichi.” He smiled, stretching a hand out.

“I’m Miss Kobayashi but you can call me Sara.” She replied, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, before letting go and leading them towards the right. “So, you’re a detective? Don’t get many of those in Elementary schools. I’m sure whatever the kid did, they’re really sorry.”

“Yeah, I’m sure they would be.” Daichi laughed. “No, one of my officers called in sick and my friend helps out here and he would have cried if I let the kids down.”  
“Oh, so you know Asahi-san?”

Daichi couldn’t help but laugh at how quickly she knew who he was talking about.

“Yes, so you know exactly what position he’s put me in. We’ve been friends for fifteen years and I still can’t say no to the guy.”

“fifteen years? So, you guys go way back. Wait. You’re not the captain, are you? The once who was super scary?”

“I see my reputation precedes me.” Daichi chuckled, grabbing the back of his neck.

By that point, they’d reached the reception and Sara had begun to clock in for the day.

“For what it’s worth, you don’t seem all that scary to me. I’ve got to go set my classroom up but if you talk to the lady behind the desk, she’ll sort you out.”

“Perfect. Thank you again, Sara-san.”

“Please, just Sara.” She smiled and disappeared through a door leaving Daichi alone with the old angry looking receptionist.

It took Daichi a couple minutes to get himself signed in, inform the receptionist of the two officers that would join him soon and receive his visitor’s badge but once it was sorted, he was being ushered out the door by the lady. He felt the door tap him lightly as it closed with a slam behind him and he couldn’t help but curse out the receptionist in his head. Nobody wanted to be at work for seven on a Thursday to deal with kids but everyone there was doing it so there was no need to be so rude. Daichi rubbed the back of his neck again as he realised that he didn’t know which classroom he was supposed to be going to. He checked to see if anyone had text him the information but, when he turned on his phone, only the date and time stared back at him.

Daichi groaned and set off down the hall, knowing full well that speaking to the receptionist again would be a dead end. He checked the first few classrooms for faculty members but there was nobody around. He began to smell the familiar scent of coffee and toast and decided that following it would probably be his best bet. As he approached a set of double doors and pushed to walk through them, someone moving very quickly in the opposite direction collided with his chest, almost dropping the draws of worksheets they were carrying.

“I am so sorry. You’re not hurt, are you?” Daichi quizzed, placing his hands on the persons shoulders before removing them as it felt a little intimate for strangers.

“Oh no, I’m fine. Just in a rush, got to get these to the teacher before class. Where you looking for someone?”

The person readjusted the drawers they were carrying and looked up to meet Daichi’s eyes. They were extremely attractive, with short caramel hair and large green eyes that stared innocently. It took Daichi a moment to collect his thoughts and stop himself from getting lost in the persons features.

“Yes, well I don’t know who but I am. I’m filling in for a colleague to do the safety and awareness talk but he didn’t tell me where I should be.”

“Well then it’s your lucky day, that’s my class.” The person smiled, flashing a set of perfect, white teeth. “I’m Kaneko, I’d shake your hand but…” They trailed off gesturing to the trays in their grasp.

“Here let me.” Daichi offered, taking the stack and introducing himself as well. “Kaneko seems fitting, given your perfect timing.”

“Hmm I guess it does.” They chuckled in return. “Daichi suits you too, you being sturdy and all, you didn’t even flinch when I ran into you.”

They began retracing Daichi’s steps and heading back towards the direction of the reception.

“So, how long have you been a teacher, if you don’t mind me asking? You seem quite young.”

“Oh, I’m only 20 and I’m still under teacher training so I work in a class with a proper teacher as well. Guess it’s good for you so you have two support systems today.”

Daichi hummed in response and they walked the rest of the short distance in silence. When they reached the classroom third from the reception, Kaneko opened the door, holding it open for Daichi. Before, that classroom had been locked so Daichi hadn’t tried it but now it was open and sat behind the desk of the classroom, shuffling papers was a familiar mop of grey hair.

“Just pop those down and I’ll sort them in a moment, thank you for your help.” Kaneko said gesturing to a nearby desk. 

Their words alerted the teacher, who had previously been oblivious to their presence. They stopped what they were doing, stood up and brushed themselves off the great who the presumed would be Officer Tamura. When they finally looked up, their heart stopped as they realised who they were faced with.

“Daichi-san.”

That was new.

Daichi looked away from Kaneko and up at a familiar pair of brown eyes with a small but unmistakeable beauty mark next to the left one. Suga. He’d hadn’t heard him say “Daichi-san” since they first met and it struck him how much they’d grown apart.

“Sugawara, I didn’t know I’d be seeing you. How are you?” Daichi asked, forcing a smile onto his face.

“Good, thank you. Yourself?”

Daichi nodded and mirrored a similar reply. Kaneko must have sensed the tension as they offered hot drinks before disappearing out the door to make them.

“Where’s Tamura?”

“Sick.”

“Oh, I see. Odd to send you though isn’t it. Asahi says you’re a detective now, seems a little out of your job description.”

“Well I’m thinking of going for Sergeant so this seemed like a good way to prove myself a team player. Besides, you know what Asahi gets like when Noya leaves.”

Suga hummed in agreement and silence fell upon the pair. It was uncomfortable and thick. It was almost suffocating and just as Daichi was about to excuse himself, Suga spoke.

“I teach the fifth grade. They’re a little loud and smart-assy but nothing we can’t handle.”

“Okay. I have first grade tomorrow, that should be a little better.”

“Yeah, they’re cuter but they’ll ask a million questions. Be prepared.” Suga chuckled softly and relaxed his shoulders.

Daichi wanted to say something, anything that would flip the switch and make them normal again. He would have given anything to make them 18 and stupid again but it wasn’t possible. They were approaching 30, they had proper jobs, careers even and there just wasn’t time for them to ever be the friends they once were. 

Soon, the silence was broken by Kaneko re-entering the room with two coffees and a tea for Suga. Daichi thanked them before taking a sip and complimenting them on making it perfectly. They blushed and passed Suga his drink. Suga thanked them before moving passed towards the door.

“I’ll be back soon. Kaneko please give Daichi-san a break-down of the morning.”

“Will do Suga-san, see you in a moment.”

Sugawara smiled before slipping out the classroom. The second he was gone, Kaneko turned to Daichi and began pestering him with questions about how he knew Suga and why they seemed hostile. Daichi explained that they were on the same volleyball team and it was just awkward because they hadn’t seen each other in a while, which was almost the truth. Nobody, not even Asahi knew what happened before they stopped talking and it would stay that way. It seemed good enough for Kaneko as they dropped the subject and began explaining the morning procedures of the classroom and how the day would work out.

The goal was to keep the children interacting so that there was some hope of retaining the information being given to them and so there was going to be multiple activities for them to do through out the day. Kaneko gave Daichi one of the trays they’d previously been carrying and asked him to start putting the sheets on the front desks whilst they started at the back. Daichi hadn’t noticed until that point that all the worksheets in the drawers where stuff for the classes he was conducting and he felt bad for all the trouble he’d caused Kaneko already. It had never occurred to him how much work would have actually gone into preparing for the presentation, he just showed up last minute.

Soon all the work and activities were set up and the pair had fifteen minutes to sit and enjoy their coffees before the children arrived.


	2. Friends?

It was 11:45 and the kids had gone off for break, by that point they hadn’t caused too much trouble for the tired police officers or the exhausted teachers. There was a moment where one of the support officers dropped his phone and didn’t get it back for about twenty minutes but other than that, the class had been a delight. The kids were really enjoying themselves and interacting with the presentation being given. 

Daichi didn’t have too much to do with the actual presentation itself as he’d never done it before and the other officers worried, he might be a little big and could scare the kids. It made Daichi worry that he was getting fat but they quickly explained that they meant that he was tall and muscular. It was a nicer thing to be called but it still left him feeling clunky and stood at the back trying not to take up too much space whilst deciding he’d lose the uniform the following day. He didn’t really mind being at the back though because from there he had a perfect view of Sugawara teaching.

Nothing had changed from their teen years; he was still extremely maternal and kind – making extra time for the loud kids and lifting up the quite ones. It was refreshing that some things never changed and Daichi actually found himself enjoying his time. Suga’s hair was a little longer that before so, when he leant down to talk to one of his students, he would have to tuck his hair behind his ears and hold it in place. It added to his motherly persona and Daichi couldn’t ignore the feelings similar to those that he’d had back when he was 17.

He had been doing his best to brush them off but lunch meant that the kids went outside, the support officers went back to the station for a couple hours and Kaneko went to grab lunch. That left Daichi and Sugawara in almost the identical position to the one they were in that morning.

“You hungry?” Sugawara asked, moving over to his desk and pulling his bag up.

“No, I had a big breakfast I’ll probably be good until later. You go ahead though.”

Suga thanked him and invited him to sit in Kaneko’s seat so that they wouldn’t have to talk across the classroom. Daichi took it and took note that Suga still had the perfectly made and balanced lunch that he always did, it wasn’t just the mannerisms that stayed the same. Daichi couldn’t help but laugh, doing his best to pass it off as a cough.

“What’s funny?” Suga demanded.

“Nothing, it’s just I thought that after all this time, you’d have changed a little. You’re the same as ever Suga…wara”

The ending to his name came a little delayed, Daichi wasn’t used to saying it but boundaries had been set that morning and quite clearly.

“Yeah, I suppose it has been a while. Seven years is a long time though Daichi-san, some things change.”

“Bit like that whole Daichi-san thing. That’s different.”

“Yes, well we’re not the friends we once were.” Sugawara replied bluntly, replacing the lid on his lunch and turning in his seat to face Daichi.

“Why is that Sugawara? Care to fill me in at some point?”

Daichi was getting a little snappy but seven years of being abandoned by his best friend had made him bitter.

“You know why Daichi-san. Don’t act like I kept you in the dark.”

“Would you stop with the -san thing!?” Daichi exclaimed, allowing his voice to raise a little. “It’s Daichi.”

“Okay well Daichi, you know why. Pretending that it isn’t a big deal doesn’t make it go away.”

“Wait, you’re going to sit there and seriously tell me that you ignored me for seven years because I kissed you drunk whilst we were celebrating one night. Come on Suga, we were stronger friends than that.”

Suga looked away and began fiddling with his hands. He was clearly nervous about something and Daichi wish he could know what it was but it didn’t seem like he would find out.

“We just went different ways Daichi-san. Our lives didn’t fit together anymore. You’re only seeing me now because someone called in sick. Friends grow apart, it’s not uncommon.” Suga’s voice was soft and everything he was saying was rational – most friendships don’t extend from childhood to late adulthood.

Daichi wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that their friendship wasn’t supposed to grow apart but his mouth wasn’t finding words. Deep down Daichi knew that he’d messed up and that they’d just grown apart naturally, he just wasn’t ready to admit it.

“We still have twenty minutes. How about we catch each other up on these last seven years, yeah?”

Sugawara nodded in agreement and began telling Daichi about how his current class should have left him two grades ago but that he fought to keep them. They talked for the next twenty minutes and to any outsider, they would have seemed like normal friends, maybe even good ones. However, they knew. They could tell by the way the other one nodded politely, or the way he held his hands, that it was all surface level conversation and that all the years of friendship had finally been laid to rest.

When the kids filtered back through the door, they were making a lot of noise and the buzz in the air was amplified from the morning. They all made there way over to their seats, greeting Daichi and Kaneko before erupting towards Suga. They told him about everything that had happened over the forty minutes that they’d be away and fired questions at him rapidly about his opinions and the afternoon.

“Sugawara-sensei, will the other police officers come back too? The one at the back is scary.” A little girl with two plaits behind her ears asked, perhaps a little loud.

Daichi’s face fell and his heart twinged a little. He knew he wasn’t as soft as Sugawara but he didn’t think he was actually scaring the kids.

“Well Yui, I don’t find him scary at all. In fact, he’s quite the opposite.” Suga looked up at Daichi and smiled. “You guys know Asahi and how scary he used to seem but now you all love him. In fact, Asahi, Detective Sawamura and me were all friends in school and still are now.”

“Like me and Yui!?” A blonde girl asked, jumping to her feet.

“Exactly. Sawamura, why don’t you come introduce yourself properly to the class.”

Suga gestured for Daichi to come to the front and he felt the collar of his shirt tighten. He suddenly felt nervous and he wasn’t sure why, they were just little kids. They were Suga’s kids though and it was clear how much he cared about them and Daichi had already let him down by scaring them. He stood at the front awkwardly.

“I’m sorry if I scared any of you, Sugawara is always telling me I look too serious and scary. I don’t usually dress like this because it makes me look bossy, if you’d like I can change tomorrow when I come back.” 

Daichi did his best to smile genuinely and relax his body to put the kids at ease.

“You’re super tall and muscly! I bet you could pick us all up! I want to be a police officer if it means I look like you” Shouted a small boy with raven hair and green eyes, which sparkled with glee.

Suddenly, all the other children joined in, talking about how cool Daichi looked and how they wanted to know more. It made him happy to see their enthusiasm and to know that he was no longer scaring them. He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see the Suga had appeared at his side.

“I’m sorry about them.” Suga said softly, before raising his voice a little to speak to the class. “Okay, let’s settle down please. There’s plenty of time to talk to Sawamura later but for now we need to practice our spelling and handwriting. So, please get your notebooks out and turn to a fresh page.”

Suga’s hand left Daichi’s arm as he moved over to the chalkboard. Where his hand had been burned the brunette’s skin as he moved towards the back of the classroom to stand with Kaneko once again.

He remained there for the next hour, watching the kids write and Suga put examples on the board whilst he chatted to Kaneko when they were free. Daichi took advantage of his free time to observe the classroom and take in the surroundings he had previously been ignoring. There was colourful artwork on each of the walls, most of which were addressed to Suga and all the children had their own shoes and bag cubby that they’d decorated with their name and stickers. There was a lot of love in that classroom and it poured out of the walls, into the air, pleasant and sugary sweet.

When the support officers returned, they began conducting the second half of their talk which involved allowing the kids to make games or puzzles based on the information that they’d learned. Everyone got into that lesson, especially when the stickers, colourful paper and pens came out. Most of the girls were sat quietly, tongues stuck out in concentration, whilst they worked on making the most aesthetic puzzle that they could. The boys, on the other hand, were doing their best to draw the most action-filled posters they could but got side-tracked coming up with the maddest villains.

Suga stood at the front, a cup of tea in hand, admiring his students happily. The support officers and Kaneko were doing a good job of controlling the class and helping them which allowed Suga a moment to stop and appreciate his class rather than being run off his feet. Daichi was about to go speak to him when he felt his phone ring in his pocket. He stepped out the room and answered the phone when he saw ‘Boss’ flash up on the screen.

“How’s it going over there Sawamura?” The captain’s voice boomed through the speakers.

“Good sir, were well into the second half and nothing has gone sidewise yet.”

“That’s fantastic news.” The captain chuckled. “I hate to ask Sawamura because I know it’s not technically your job but Tamura isn’t looking any better and he was supposed to be  
working the school fair tomorrow after his class. I need you to cover it too.”

Daichi groaned internally, he didn’t hate school fairs or the kids but he was looking forward to getting back to his regular job. He wanted to say no but deep down he was excited to have more time with Suga.

“Yes, that’s fine sir, I can do it.”

“You’re a good man Sawamura, you’ll make a fantastic sergeant one day. As a thank you, you can go home once your done there today. Keep up the good work.”

Daichi thanked him and hung up, leaning against the wall. He was glad he was finishing early and he was glad he would be seeing more of Suga but he was kind of bored hanging out a school all day. His captain was a nice man though and always treat Daichi with respect so there was no way he could say no.

Daichi rubbed his face and walked back into the classroom, wanting to talk to Suga and tell him the news. Things were awkward between the pair and they were far from friends but they were talking and Daichi couldn’t help but be a little excited about the fact. He’d missed Suga a lot over the past seven years, more than he ever admitted. 

However, when Daichi re-entered the room he found Suga stood dangerously close to one of the support officers. They both had bright smiles on their faces and Officer Endo was leaning towards Suga, saying something in a low voice. Whatever it was must have been funny because Suga began laughing, which shook his bangs out of place. Endo raised a hand up and brushed the hair out his eyes tucking it behind his ear. Suga thanked him and then became distracted by an upset looking kid, leaving his side. 

Daichi could have been wrong, he wanted to be wrong but it looked an awful lot like flirting. He was ashamed to admit it but a knot of jealousy began forming in his stomach and he wanted nothing more than to punch Endo. Of course, Suga was interested in him; he was young, handsome and they had no awkward history. It pissed Daichi off and he stood at the back with a sulky face, staring daggers into Endo’s soul.

“Woah, what’s that grumpy face about?” Kaneko asked, approaching his side.

“Nothing, sorry. Did I look mad?” Daichi asked, relaxing his face and turning to look at the person on his left.

“You look like you want to kill Officer Endo.”

“I was just wondering what he said to Sugawara that was so damn funny.”

“Oooooh.” Kaneko responded, dragging the sound out. “You’re jealous.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Daichi said, flatly.

“You so are. I don’t know what your history with Sugawara is but you clearly have one and you’re worried that Endo is trampling on it.”

“We were just friends in high school, there’s no history.”

“Yeah but Sugawara keeps in touch with all his volleyball friends, yet he never mentioned you before. That means something. Did you guys fall out?”

Daichi shot them a look that said “shut up”.

“Sorry. I don’t know you well enough to be so pushy.”

“No, it’s just that I don’t quite understand it all myself. We just grew apart, it happens and whilst I don’t know why it happened, I know it’s no drama.”

“Okay, well I’m sorry for assuming.” Kaneko said softly, looking up at Daichi with their big green eyes.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Daichi smiled at them before nestling against the wall and watching the rest of the lesson.

Once all the kids had gone and everything was packed away, Daichi collected his things and said goodbye to Kaneko. He popped his head into the classroom and saw Suga pinning up new artwork up on the walls. Daichi knocked to get his attention and told him that he would be leaving.

“So soon?” Sugawara asked.

“Did you need me for something?”

Suga blushed and asked if he could help him put up the artwork to the spots he couldn’t quite reach. Daichi was happy to oblige and hung up a few paintings, commenting on how good of a job Yui did of painting herself and her friend. Suga expressed how Yui loved art and was like a mini Asahi in the making. That made Daichi smile and he made a note to tell Asahi when he inevitably called.

“It was nice seeing you today, Daichi.” Suga mumbled, pinning the last painting into the wall. “I forgot how easy you are to talk to.”

“Yeah it has been nice, kind of wish we hadn’t lost those seven years.”

Suga stiffened and turned away, walking towards his desk.

“Me too. It seemed necessary to create a distance between us at first and then it just became natural and got bigger. I thought about calling you sometimes but I wasn’t sure I’d fit into your life anymore or if you’d forgive me.”

“There’s always space for you in my life Suga. I was pissed at you for a long time, I still was at lunch. When you said that it was over such a stupid thing, I was mad that we’d thrown away so much. Then you started talking about your class and I remembered why we were friends to begin with and suddenly I couldn’t be mad at you anymore.”

“So, friends?” Suga asked, hopefully.

“Friends.” Daichi confirmed.

Neither of them showed it, doing their best to maintain a poker face but both their hearts filled with bubbles. They were so happy to have the foundations of their friendship back and both men were secretly re-welcoming feelings that they hadn’t felt in a long time.


	3. That Snake Endo

Daichi was once again stood outside the elementary school, this time inside the gates trying to remember which way he’d gone the previous morning. That time he was dressed in dark grey trousers, a white shirt, that had its sleeves rolled up and the top button undone, as well as a light purple tie. He felt much better in this outfit, it was less bulky and fitted well across his broad shoulders and muscular arms.

“Are we going to do this every morning, sunshine?” a familiar voice said, from behind him.

He turned to once again see Sara who was dressed very appropriately for the spring weather. She had on a long floral, pink dress that shifted well with her movements, a small cardigan to cover her arms and a pair of white trainers. Her hair was down that day and fell at her waist in soft curls. She was certainly stunning and Daichi couldn’t help but run his eyes up and down her.

“Morning Sara, you look lovely today.”

“Oh, you noticed, I totally couldn’t see you undressing me with your eyes.”

Daichi blushed a dark pink and apologised for being so rude. Sara laughed it off and slapped his arm playfully, telling him it was nice to be noticed.

“It’s good I saw you actually, you’re with me today.” She beamed, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the reception.

“Thank god, I really didn’t want to interact with new people.”

“You’re super lucky actually. My class is really adorable. They’ll probably climb on you and talk your ear off but their faces are cute.”

Daichi began mentally preparing himself for his day, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get annoyed with little kids or Sara whose personality was so bright it reminded him a lot of a certain redhead. He knew he’d end the day with a headache but maybe the overwhelming positivity would do him some good.

The pair signed in at the reception and began making their way to the classroom whilst Sara warned him about the more excitable and timid children she taught. Daichi couldn’t help but crane his neck to look inside Suga’s room as they passed and he saw him sat at his desk writing, his hair fallen into his face. Daichi smiled and carried on walking with Sara who’d seen everything.

“Good day with Sugawara and Kaneko yesterday?” She teased, jabbing his ribs.

“Yeah Kaneko is really lovely and I’ve actually known Suga a few years. Sorry, Sugawara.”

“Well I figured you knew him if you knew Asahi but I didn’t realise you were on a nickname basis.”

“It’s just what I would call him in high school, that’s all. Old habits and all.”

Sara hummed in agreement and unlocked her room door. It was covered in butterflies of various sizes and colours and the inside of her room was no different. Sugawara’s room was bright and homely but Sara’s was like a meadow. The bottom of the walls was painted with flowers and the roof with clouds. There were butterfly paintings everywhere as well as numerous potted plants.

“Wow, this is the most incredible classroom I’ve ever seen.” Daichi breathed, spinning around to see it all.

“It had better be, me and Asahi spent an entire week painting it and my students worked really hard on those butterflies. I wanted them to have an experience with nature even when the weather was bleak so I came up with this.”

“It’s really incredible. Asahi never mentioned any of this but I’m thoroughly impressed.”

Sara blushed and looked down at her shoes.

“Thank you.”

They began setting up the room much like the day before because Sara didn’t have a teaching assistant, chatting as they did to better get to know each other. Daichi learned that Sara had always wanted to be a teacher and that it was only her second year of teaching but she’d never been happier. Sara heard all about volleyball and how Daichi was going for sergeant.

“Is that why you’re not in uniform? Because you usually work as a detective, right?”

“Yeah, I’m a detective which means I can dress like this, same when I’m a sergeant. I only wore my uniform yesterday because it felt like the right thing to do but it’s so bulky.”

“Well, that shirt certainly suits you better than the vest.” Sara joked, placing the last of the activity books down.

They’d finished much quicker than expected so headed to the staff room to make coffee and grab slices of toast. In the staff room, Daichi was introduced to other teachers and a couple of students whose parents worked at the school. There was a really great community atmosphere amongst the staff and students and Daichi could understand why Suga chose there to work. They stayed there for about half an hour, returning to the class just in time for when the students began filing in.

As Sara had said, the kids were wild and desperate to know who the three strange men in the classroom were. Once they were settled, Daichi and the support officers introduced themselves and unlike Suga’s class, the kids took to them all straight away. The children liked Daichi so much that they insisted that he sit on the floor with them whilst they listened to Kobayashi-sensei do her reading.

The story they listened to wasn’t very long but got a little sad in places which lead to a few of the students climbing into Daichi’s lap for comfort. He’d never really had to deal with kids so little but did his best to comfort them and cheer them up. He could hear the support officers giggling and Endo was taking pictures so he shot him a look that told them he would end their careers if they didn’t start behaving. They packed it in straight away and Endo’s phone went back into his pocket as they finished story time.

Whilst the support officers conducted a simpler version of the previous presentation, Daichi and Sara stood at the back chatting and occasionally helping the students who asked for them. He felt like it was cheating on Suga’s class somehow but Daichi enjoyed being more hands on with the class rather than just standing around. It was clear how much the students adored Sara and he couldn’t help but laugh when a girl asked if later, they could play with his and Sara’s hair like they did with Asahi’s.

Lunch rolled around and once again the kids began pouring out the doors to outside. As they were younger and full of more energy, they had a slightly longer lunch than the other kids and Daichi decided to take advantage of that by going to visit Suga. He excused himself from the room under the pretence of needing the restroom and headed towards the classroom. 

He saw Kaneko on the way and stopped to speak to them and ask how their day was going. They told Daichi about how upset the kids were that the officers had gone but how quickly they cheered up when they learnt they’d be seeing them at the fair. It warmed Daichi’s heart to hear that and he hoped he would seem more approachable to them now he was out of his uniform. They chatted for a short while longer before going their separate ways for the rest of the break.

When Daichi approached Suga’s door, he felt the butterflies welling up in his stomach. He was about to walk through the threshold when he heard voices talking. Daichi peeked in to make sure he wouldn’t be disturbing anything important but was instead faced with an unpleasant sight.

Suga was sat at his desk, eating his lunch and Officer Endo was sat in Daichi’s seat from the day before but much closer than he had been. They were practically touching; they were so close. Once again, Suga was laughing at whatever Endo was saying and he reached to put a hand on his arm as he laughed. Daichi’s heart burned and he wanted to storm in and interrupt but Suga looked happy and it wouldn’t be fair. He remained in the door way until Endo reached his hand out to cup Suga’s face and wipe something from the corner of his mouth and then Daichi decided he’d seen more than enough, thundering away down the hall.

He entered Sara’s room with a dark face and a broken spirit. He threw himself dramatically in the chair next to her desk and groaned loudly. Sara looked up from her phone and turned to him with a quizzical look on her face.

“What happened in the restroom?” She asked, half joking.

“Nothing happened. I went to see Sugawara but he was busy with Endo.”

“Endo is pretty cute.” She began, before catching Daichi’s glare. “You’re hot though like no competition there. Ignore me. What were they doing?”

“Talking and laughing.” Daichi grumbled.

“You mean that thing people have been doing for thousands of years?”

“Yeah but they were sat super close.”

“Daichi, I feel like I’m missing something.”

So, began the recounting of everything that had happened between Suga and Daichi from the moment they’d met until the day before. He wasn’t sure if it was Sara’s kind demeanour or the fact, they’d known each other for such a short amount of time but Daichi even found himself telling her about the kiss.

“So, to recap, you were best friends from 15 to 23 and then you got drunk and kissed him. Then you didn’t speak to each other for seven years, before seeing each other yesterday. Now, you’re getting all weirdly jealous over Endo because your possessive over your friend and the person who was clearly your first crush.”

Daichi looked at her bewildered at the last part.

“Crush? Where’d you get that shit from?”

“Oh, come on Daichi. Clearly, you liked him, that much is obvious. Did you not figure out that that’s why you’ve been so jealous?”

Everything began falling into place in Daichi’s head. Did he like Suga that way? Had he always? He did think he was cute, and charming, and funny, and smart and generally lovely to be around. Daichi had never thought of Suga as anything but a friend but suddenly, it felt glaringly obvious.

“Holy shit.” Daichi breathed, sinking back into his seat.

Sara sat with her arms crossed and a smug smile on her face.

“Told you, you totally love him and that snake Endo is getting in the way.”

“I thought you said he was cute.”

“Well you hate him, so we both hate him. That’s how this works.” Sara said, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Daichi chuckled and smiled at Sara. He really liked her, she was obviously gorgeous and talented but her soft nature and loyalty to someone she’d only just formed a bond with was what made her so special. If she hadn’t pointed out Daichi’s crush, he probably would have asked her out. He was more than happy being her friend though.

“What do I do then? I mean, we’ve only just started talking again.”

“Well don’t be an idiot who keeps running away because then nothing is going to change.” She stated, bonking Daichi on the head. “At the end of the day I don’t know Sugawara well enough to make a judgement about his feelings so for now just be his friend. Build it back up to where you used to be then, make a call about how you think he feels. If there’s a chance, go for it and if there isn’t, you still have your friend back.”

“You’re right. Damn Sara, how are you so smart.”

“Well I am a teacher, dummy.”

Daichi laughed, genuinely, already feeling better about the situation. Sara continued eating her lunch and Daichi pulled his out, moving closer to watch what was on her phone. They scrolled through social media, laughing at odd things and conversing about problematic content. During the process, they began to learn more about each other and realised that they basically shared one brain cell. There was barely anything they were disagreeing on and they were like two peas in a pod.

A handful of moments before lunch finished, they began setting up for the afternoon sessions. It would begin with an hour of wind down time to get the kids down from there lunch high. Sara ordered Daichi to push the desks back to make a larger floor space as she grabbed blankets, cushion and beanbags to spread out. She grabbed some books from the shelf and dotted them about explaining that she tried to encourage the kids to remain productive whilst they calmed down. She also dug into her bag to grab bobbles, brushes and butterfly clips as some of the students liked to relax each other by playing hairdresser.

Once the room was looking cosy, the pair grabbed the art supplies for the last of the safety presentation and placed them on the side so they would be ready and waiting for when the support officers returned.

The looks on the kids faces when Sara brought them back was worth all the hard work. There eyes filled with glee as they charged towards the things that interested them the most. A couple kids decided to nap, a surprising amount picked up the books and there were already five girls pulling at Daichi’s leg with butterfly clips in hand. 

That’s how Daichi found himself, ten minutes later, with three little girls placing rainbow grips in his short hair after they determined it was all they realistically could do. The other two girls were teaching some of the boys how the make plats using Sara’s hair and letting them practice on some poor girl with equally as long blonde hair. It was extremely calm and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. One of the boys mastered plaiting and had an expression like he’d won the lottery whilst the girls congratulated him and admired his work. After they got bored and left, Sara shook the plaits out her hair whilst pulling the clips out of Daichi’s hair as he tied the blonde girl’s hair up in a ponytail now that it was a bit of a mess. 

“Where’d you learn to do hair Daichi?” Sara asked, collecting the clips and putting them away.

“My little sister is a bit of a fireball and her hair would need re-doing three or four times a day as a kid.”

Sara nodded and began getting the attention of the students so they could began clearing away. One of the support officers had arrived but Endo was still nowhere to be seen. Daichi excused himself, declaring that he’d go find him and knew where to head straight away.

Surprisingly, when Daichi reached Suga’s classroom, Endo wasn’t there. Neither was Suga actually. He knocked on the door and Kaneko stopped teaching to welcome him and ask what he needed. The kids began getting excited, asking if he was coming back but Daichi explained he was just looking for Endo.

“Officer Endo is helping Sugawara with some printing and photocopying. Two doors to the right and you should find him.” Kaneko beamed.

Daichi thanked them and headed towards the room. He didn’t knock or look in the room, not caring what was happening between the two as whatever it was wasn’t good. As he opened the door, he saw the pair jump away from each other and Daichi’s eyes flashed red. It didn’t take a genius to know what was happening.

“Endo, this is not what you’re getting paid for. I don’t think the captain would appreciate knowing the real reason you volunteered to do a second day, do you?” Daichi growled. “Kobayashi’s room. Now!”

“Y-yes sir.” Endo stuttered, turning bright red and shuffling past.

The entire thing was a joke. Daichi was furious and turned to leave when he felt a hand on his back, calming him instantly.

“Daichi, don’t be mad with him.” Suga pleaded.

“I’m his superior, it’s my job.” Daichi replied.

“It’s my fault, I asked him to help me. I forgot he might have somewhere else to be.”

“It’s not your job to remember for him Suga. He’s an adult with responsibilities. He shouldn’t be running around like a horny teenager.”

He turned to leave again. He was more than done with Endo and there was no way he wasn’t going to make that call to the captain. Suga saying his name had him stopping and turning around on more time.

“You have a butterfly clip in your hair.” Suga chuckled.

Damn Sara.

Suga stepped closer to him and reached his hand around the back of Daichi’s neck to pull the clip out but he didn’t move away. There was a strange yet familiar tension that Daichi couldn’t quite place but before anything could happen, Daichi took the clip from Suga and thanked him. He left for real that time heading back towards Sara’s class, his phone already out. Little did he know, he’d left a bright red Suga behind in the copy room, whose heart refused to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you know I have also posted this to Wattpad if you prefer that format! My username is the same and it's under the same title. Enjoy! x


	4. Face Painting

Daichi didn’t make the call. Sure, he was pissed at Endo but he didn’t want him to get fired. Instead, he made him go back to the station once the lesson was over, rather than staying for the fair and banned him from doing elementary school visits for a while. Daichi knew that if he made the punishment too harsh, people would suspect something but Endo also needed to be punished for using work hours to rendezvous with someone he’d just met. 

He’d told Sara about it when he re-entered the room and they spent the rest of the afternoon killing Endo with intense glares. The other support officer had absolutely no idea what was happening but judging by Endo’s nervous sweating and Sawamura’s serious look, he knew it was best not to ask. 

Endo was really feeling the pressure, he could tell that Sawamura and Kobayashi were already getting along and he had been in the wrong. He spent the entire afternoon trying to avoid their gaze and dreading what punishment he would receive. He was relieved to know that Sawamura never made the call but knowing he wouldn’t be able to come see Suga for a while stung a little. Endo was enjoying the flirtatious banter and the kissing but he wasn’t sure he could deal with a secret relationship. Honestly, he’d been hoping for a quiet little fling whilst they worked the programme then they could just be friends. There wasn’t really a chance of that anymore.

Endo left with the students, head down and a glum look on his face. As he passed Suga, they didn’t so much as look as each other but you could have cut the tension with a knife. Now that school was out, the teachers and officers had an hour or so to set up the fair before the students returned with their parents. The kids who couldn’t get home and back in that time where making decorations in the art room under the gaze of the support officer and Kaneko.

Daichi offered to help Sara who was heading to the playground to start putting up stalls and the decorations that they already had. When they reached outside, there was already two food stalls up and a few teachers were trying to figure out how to set up the speaker sound system.

“What stall are you on Sara?” Daichi asked, placing a box of paper cups and plates next to the food stalls.

“Face painting!” Sara cheered, doing a little dance. “Last year they had me on food and all the kids looked more like masked wrestlers than anything they were supposed to be.”

“Well it makes sense they’d put you on there this year.”

“Doesn’t it!? Come on, let’s stop being so helpful and go set it up.”

Sara wrapped her hand around Daichi’s wrist and dragged him through a cove of trees to the second, smaller playground round the side of the school. Sara explained that they’d set it up round there so that there was a smaller chance of any of the painters getting knocked in to, which only made sense. Whilst Sara got the paints out and began making individual kits for the three painters that there would be, Daichi set up the table, chairs and laid out a table cloth before pinning example photos to it. They continued setting up, making sure that there were things like water to clean brushes and wipes to fix mistakes, along with the basics. Not long after they’d started, a familiar voice spoke up.

“Daichi, Sara-chan! Didn’t think I’d see you together!” A gruff voice exclaimed.

Daichi turned to see Asahi’s tall figure moving towards them. He’d clearly been working from home as he was dressed casually, with his hair in a bun and his glasses propped up on his head.

“Asahi-san! You made it; I wasn’t sure you’d be free!” Sara yelled, running towards Daichi and jumping with glee.

“I’ll always make time for these kids! Besides I haven’t done face painting in forever.”

Daichi looked between the two, completely confused. He’d never seen Asahi so care-free and relaxed around someone he’d known less than a year. To top that, apparently, he did face painting. It was like Daichi had never even met him. Regardless of his initial confusion, Daichi greeted him and couldn’t help but poke fun at the cardigan he had on.

“Don’t be horrible Daichi, he clearly just wanted to match with me.” Sara joked, gesturing at how well their outfits went together.

“Exactly.” Asahi retorted. “And may I say, you are looking lovely today Sara.” Asahi smiled.

“Thank you, love!” 

Asahi blushed at the nickname, quickly busying himself with something and becoming the guy Daichi knew all too well.

“Oh shoot.” Sara muttered before turning to Daichi with her class key extended. “Daichi, I left the portfolio in my class, under the desk. Could you be an angel and go get it please?”

She batted her long eyelashes and looked up at him with her large hazel eyes. People kept doing that to him at that school and it made it impossible to say no or stay mad. He sighed dramatically, taking the key and telling her that she owed him one. She brushed him off and told him he should be so lucky, making him grin.

Daichi began heading back to the school building and took note of how well the fair was coming together. There was still about half an hour before student would start arriving and yet it was all pretty much done. There was a stand of savoury food, a stand of puddings and deserts, fair games, a sports area, arts and craft stalls and the usual lucky dips. It made Daichi reminisce about being a kid himself and going to them clutching his mum’s hand. Even as he got older and began doing cultural festivals, he couldn’t help but love the atmosphere of it all. There was always an overall pleasantness to fairs and for the children it was something that changed the pace of school and let them be freer.

As Daichi approached the school’s entrance, he ran (almost literally) into Suga who was approaching it from his side. Daichi held the door open; letting Suga through, who thanked him and waited for him inside.

“I apologise for earlier; it was extremely unprofessional of the both of us and I don’t know what came over me.”

“No need to apologise, what you do with your life is none of my business. I was only mad at Endo so I sent him back to the station and suspended him from school visits. Never thought your tastes leant in that direction though.”

“Me neither. It escalated really quick. At first, I thought he was nice and maybe a little on the flirtatious side and then it was like woah this is going somewhere. To be honest I’m kind of grateful you caught us because I didn’t want to have to tell him he’s too young for me.”

Suga chuckled but he was clearly feeling a little embarrassed.

“You should have said something to me if he was bothering you. He’s not a bad kid, just an idiot. I would have been more than happy to sort him out.”

“Well I would have done but I don’t have your number.”

With that said, Daichi decided to have a little fun.

“Are you asking me for my number Sugawara Koushi?” Daichi teased. “Because if I remember correctly, it was you who changed your number and disappeared.”

Suga looked at the ground, sheepishly. His face flushed red and his heart panged with guilt, he felt bad about the whole thing and he was really trying to make it right again. He shook the feelings off quickly, instead deciding that it didn’t have to be an awkward conversation.

“Yes, well that was just a minor setback and what if I was asking for your number? Surely you wouldn’t say no to me?” 

Suga looked up at Daichi with his best puppy eyes.

“Why does everyone in this damn school give me that look?” Daichi sighed. “Give me your phone.”

Suga couldn’t get it out of his pocket quick enough, practically throwing it at the taller male. Daichi smiled at the background which was Suga squished between Asahi and Noya on their couch. It couldn’t have been recent as Asahi’s hand was visible and there was no ring on his finger, yet Daichi still felt left out. It used to be those four against the world, until everything changed.

Daichi typed his number in and handed it back, telling Suga to text him at some point so he could save his number too.

“Nice lock screen by the way.” Daichi chuckled, sliding his hands into his pockets as they continued walking.

“Thanks, we took it just before Noya went to Germany.”

So, it was only six months old but Daichi was a little upset as he never got to say goodbye to Noya before he went to Germany and he was gone for two months. By that point, they’d reached Sara’s class and Daichi began unlocking the door.

“Did you follow me inside just to get my number?” Daichi asked, realising the Suga had followed him the whole way and missed his own room.

“Shit! No, I was supposed to be checking on Kaneko in the art room. Guess I got a little distracted.”

“Guess so. Just let me grab this thing for Sara and I’ll come with you.”

Daichi jogged over to Sara’s desk and pulled the portfolio from the shelf underneath before leaving the room and locking the door again. The art room was only in the next corridor and when they got there, the kids were almost done so Suga relieved Kaneko for the day. He told them they could go home if they wanted but they wanted to stay for a little while first.

Suga lead the kids outside, decorations in hand and told them to spilt up and put them on different stalls. Suga was about to walk off with them, when Daichi grabbed his arm and spun him round.

“Asahi is here, you know. You should come with me.”

He did his best to smile and not sound totally desperate for extra time together. Suga noticed the desperation in Daichi’s eyes but he didn’t mind because he didn’t want to leave yet either.

“Yeah, okay.”

Asahi was very happy to see Suga and they quickly caught up, having not actually seen each other in a couple months. Sara also seemed pretty familiar with Suga which was sort of to be expected, considering they worked at the same place.

“Kobayashi, how are you?” Suga asked, sweetly.

“Oh, please Sugawara, call me Sara – you’ve known me long enough.”

Suga blushed and apologised, changing the subject to ask what they were doing for the fair. When he found out, he got very excited and begged Asahi to paint his face. Asahi agreed but only if he could decide what he painted.

“That’s fine but please remember I work with children.”

Suga sat down, a large grin on his face whilst Asahi began mixing paint on the back of his hand. Suga fidgeted occasionally and Asahi would scold him but it was all in good fun.

“He asked for my number.” Daichi mumbled leaning towards Sara.

“Yes! Boy toy is out Dadchi is in!”

Daichi’s head spun as he looked at Sara as if she was a witch.

“Sorry. Asahi mentioned that you used to get called that in volleyball.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Daichi said dryly, making Sara laugh.

“Seriously though, it sounds like a pretty good start. I mean look at that man, he’s all soft. There’s no way he won’t fall for you.”

She was right, Suga was soft. He embodied fluffiness and never failed to cheer Daichi up. Even when they weren’t talking, the memories of him lingered in Daichi’s brain and acted as sources of serotonin on bad days.

Asahi finished with his painting and Suga turned to look in the mirror, He gasped in amazement, lifting a hand to his face gently as to not smudge the work. Asahi had painted flowers of various shapes and colours that snaked from above Suga’s brow, round his eyes and then split, some going across the bridge of his nose and some going down his cheek. He looked like a forest nymph and the smile that stretched across his face showed how much he liked it.

“Asahi! You’re so good!” He yelled, punching the bigger man’s arm, maybe too hard. “Daichi look how cute it is!”

“Well done Asahi.” Daichi grinned turning to the man who was now rubbing his arm and doing his best to grin through the pain.

“Oh, Asahi, do mine too! And make it match my dress!” Sara yelled hopping into the seat Suga had vacated.

Asahi replicated the piece onto Sara’s face, ensuring he used more pinks and added a few butterflies. Sara was extremely happy with it and forced Asahi to get some small blue butterflies painted by his eyes. Secretly, he didn’t mind but he kicked up a fuss like he did.

Daichi thought he’d escaped it all until he found himself pinned into a seat by Suga and Daichi whilst Sara painted an purple butterfly next to his left eye to match the colour of his tie.

“Gorgeous” She grinned, showing him.

“Truly a talent, Sara.” He said, getting up from his seat as he saw kids start heading his way.

“Oh, looks like you have some proper models now, I’m gonna go back over to my stall and I’ll see you guys later.” Suga explained.

Before he could leave, Yui from his class ran up to them full of excitement.

“Hi Sugawara-sensei! Hi Detective Daichi!” She shouted. “Oh! You have matching face paint. That’s so cute! I want flowers too! Asahi-san, paint flowers on my face please!”

She dove into the chair in front of Daichi as her mum followed, telling her to not be so loud and rude. Asahi explained that it was no bother and began working on the little girl’s face.

“So, I’ll see you later?” Suga asked, turning to Daichi.

“Yeah. I’ve got to go find the other officers and I’m sure we’ll be wondering around a little. Just find me before you go.”

Suga nodded in agreement and headed off in the direction of his stall. Daichi hoped he’d see him before he left, unaware that they’d be seeing more of each other than planned.


	5. Would You Be Mad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is drinking in this chapter. Sorry if that bothers you :)

The fair finished around 6, with all the children skipping away happily and all the teachers feeling drained. Once all the children had left, the adults began closing away the magic and secretly binning all the decorations that they didn’t have space to keep. Due to the time, the teachers just wanted it over and done with so didn’t talk or mess about like they had whilst setting it up. Despite their determinism, they were shorter staffed and there was a lot of rubbish so it took about two hours to be packed away completely.

Eventually Daichi was leaving, very grateful for the opportunity to go home and put his feet up, when a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind.

“Daichi!” Sara sang. “Me and some of the teachers are off out for a drink. You should come with.”

Daichi unwrapped her arms and turned round to face her.

“Thank you, Sara but I only really know you and besides I’m not a teacher.”

“Yeah but everyone really likes you, plus Asahi is going! I even heard Sugawara mention that he might make an appearance. So, you have to come!”

Daichi thought it over. He was tired and was looking forward to climbing into bed but one drink couldn’t do too much damage, right?

“Okay fine, I’ll come. Where are you all meeting, I’ll get showered and meet you there.”

“Don’t worry about all that, we’re going now!”

“But Sara, I have butterflies on my face.” Daichi groaned.

“Yeah well so do me and Asahi. Be a man and let’s go!”

Sara grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the direction of the car park. Daichi had always walked to the school as it was only around the corner from his house so at least he didn’t have a car to worry about. In fact, he had nothing to worry about – no excuse that would allow him to leave early if he wanted too. Daichi was completely free and he had a feeling that he wouldn’t be getting home that evening.

They met Asahi at his car and began driving towards the area of town where there were plenty of bars and clubs for them to chose from. It was quite a nice area all things considered. There was always a buzz of life and it was set out in a square-ish shape with a large patch of grass in the middle that had benches for the drunk to rest. Most people started nights-out sat on the green drinking casually, before heading inside a club and coming back to the grass a few hours later to avoid throwing up for the third time. It was a cycle that all locals would do once or twice and Daichi prayed he wouldn’t have to do it again that night.

They regrouped with the rest of the staff in a small bar called Diamond. It was much quitter than the surrounding venues and was popular for casual drinks or starting a night. The group spread out across three, round booths with Daichi being sat with Asahi, Kaneko, Sara and another female teacher called Matsui. She was a very pretty blonde, with pointed features that contrasted her soft and quiet demeanour. She seemed to know Sara well and was friendly with Kaneko but she never spoke a word to Daichi or Asahi.

After getting settled in the booth and greeting everyone, Asahi made his way over to the bar and Daichi joined him. Asahi ordered a pitcher of lemon sour for the girls and Kaneko as well as beers for him and Daichi. The pair stood and chatted for a while whilst the bartender began preparing the drinks. They mainly talked about the fair and how cute the kids were whilst getting their faces painted but also talked about the night and how they were greatly unprepared for what might happen.

The lemon sour was ready first and Asahi offered to take it over to the table whilst Daichi waited for the beers to be poured so he could bring them over. Daichi agreed and just as Asahi left, a head of grey hair appeared at his side.

“Suga, you came.” Daichi grinned, failing to contain his delight.

“I did!” Suga giggled, before leaning across to the bartender and asking him to make it three beers.

Once he rested back and fell onto his feet, flat, he turned to look up at Daichi and smile. The flowers were gone from his face which was a shame but he’d changed his clothes into something that made Daichi’s heart race. He’d changed from his previous shirt and trousers, instead wearing light blue jeans with a pale-yellow jumper. He had the jumper tucked in a little but the sleeves covering his hands told Daichi that it was too big for him. Suga looked adorable and Daichi only wished that he’d kept the flowers.

“I didn’t expect you to come.” Suga said, slapping Daichi in the stomach and out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, well Sara might have killed me if I didn’t.” He joked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah she can get like that.”

The drinks arrived in front of them and they made their way back over to the booth. 

“Sugawara’s here!” Sara yelled, already most of the way through her first drink. “Come, come, sit down!”

They shuffled about so that Matsui was sat on the end, then Kaneko, Suga, Daichi, Asahi and Sara on the opposite end. Daichi offered to trade with Sara so she wasn’t at the edge but she didn’t mind because it meant she could talk to Sui and get drinks whenever she wanted. Sara might have called it one drink but there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that she would break that.

The night went ahead smoothly, there was gentle chatter amongst the tables and Daichi was getting to know everyone well. By his second drink, he was feeling pretty relaxed and was comfortable joining conversations and laughing with everyone. Even Matsui began speaking up and soon her and Asahi were having an intense conversation about art and colour schemes. Daichi wished he knew what they were on about but to him colours were just colours and did it matter what two went together?

Daichi finished his third drink and was going to leave it for a while to maintain a steady tipsiness and not go over board when a tray of shots appeared. Sara had a devilish grin on his face and there was no hope of anyone talking their way out of it. Daichi could handle shots well but once he’d had one, he never saw the harm in another, or three and before he knew it, he’d be too far gone. Suga, on the other hand, was anxiously trying to sink into his seat and disappear. He could handle a few beers but two shots and he was in trouble. Still, he had come to have fun and wasn’t going to be the bore of the group.

They all toasted to a good night and threw the alcohol back. It burnt their throats as it went down and Matsui began coughing. Everyone checked to see if she was alright but she fixed it by downing the rest of her sour. Once she got into it, there was no stopping her. Everyone laughed at her sudden change in personality but toasted to it anyway, downing another shot.

The rest of the table continued their conversation whilst Suga sat back, his eyes closed. He knew what was coming and it was like waiting for a bomb to explode.

“You okay, Sugawara?” Kaneko asked, shaking his shoulder softly.

Suga opened his eyes and plastered on the biggest grin he could. He had about two minutes until the room would become fuzzy so it was probably best, he kept them open and remembered his surroundings as well as he could.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just trying to digest it ya know. The second shot always burns worst.”

“Oh, okay. Well we were on about moving across to The Buzz. You coming?”

The Buzz was the busiest club in town. It was always full, always loud and appropriately, always buzzing. It was definitely the place that made and ended a night. Suga had been a few times, remembered very little and woken up the next day somewhere he didn’t know. However, the shots were starting to sink in a nullify any rationality he had left, forcing him to say:

“Of course! Let’s goooo!”

Their booth got up and dragged a handful of girls from the other table who agreed to join. They stepped out into the night and began their journey across the green. As expected, there was a queue outside the club but there always was and eventually, the bouncer would stop caring about capacity so it never moved slowly. It did give the group just enough time to breathe proper air and allow the fuzziness of their brains to subside.

Whilst waiting outside The Buzz, the group leant against the wall and inhaled deeply. Kaneko dug deep into their bag and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Everyone looked at them in bewilderment, trying to process what was in front of them.

“No. Nuh uh. There is no way you smoke.” Sara said, crossing her arms.

“What? Why?” Kaneko asked, lighting one up.

“But you’re so sweet and soft, like Suga.” Asahi said.

“Yeah it comes at a price.” Kaneko laughed. “No, seriously, I used to smoke really badly but now it’s just something I do if I’m feeling overwhelmed.”

“You’re feeling overwhelmed?” Suga worried, cupping their face in his hands.

“Sugawara, I’m fine. It just grounds me when I’ve had a drink, that’s all.”

Nobody was particularly happy about it but it also wasn’t their decision and as long as Kaneko was only doing it to reduce anxiety, they would let it slide.  
The queue continued quickly and soon they were inside. The lights flashed erratically and the music pulsed through them so loud it was difficult to tell what the song was. Sara made a beeline to the bar, with the rest of the group following closely behind her. They decided to once again do a round of shots, to get the group back into the mood. 

With The Buzz being the kind of place it was, there was around sixty different types of shots that you could chose from, ranging from the typical vodka to some of the weirdest and most wonderful spirits there were. They all chose two shots each and counted down, before necking them both. The new flood of alcohol in their systems mixed with all that had previously been consumed, tipping the majority over the edge. Asahi and Daichi were big guys and Suga still had some form to him so they were okay but the rest were becoming a little hazy. It was decided that they’d stay together as much as possible to ensure that nobody got into trouble or into harm’s way.

The boys lead the girls towards a booth in the corner of the club and Suga offered to stay whilst Daichi and Asahi got drinks again. Sara was sat to Suga’s left and draped herself dramatically against his shoulder, her cardigan slipping down and her hair become tangled. Suga readjusted her cardigan and swept the hair from her eyes.

“Suga?” Sara began. “You like Daichi, don’t you?”

“Yeah. He’s a really good guy. Why, should I not?” Suga chuckled.

“No, no. Do you like him? Would you be mad if you woke up in his bed tomorrow?”

By this point, Kaneko had stopped listening to the girls and had shifted their attention towards Suga and Sara.

“Yeah, Sugawara, would you be mad?” They mused, resting their chin on their hand and staring up at him.

Suga thought for a moment. Daichi had been his friend for as long as he could remember and he never left his head for a second during those seven years apart, but was it like that? He’d never really considered it.

“Well how am I waking up?”

“Naked.” Kaneko stated.

“And sore.” Sara added.

Suga gasped and slapped her arm, telling her that she didn’t have to be so crude. He thought about it though. What would happen? It was true that he’d cut Daichi off after they kissed but it was only because Suga was terrified that he’d enjoyed it. Over the past seven years, Suga had kind of accepted that he did like men and the situation would be completely different if it happened again. 

Suga looked over at Asahi and Daichi, who were coming back with drinks. Daichi was tall, muscular, funny and the way he was laughing with Asahi only highlighted how handsome he was.

“No.” Suga mumbled. “I wouldn’t be mad.”

Kaneko and Sara squealed and cheered, excited that Suga had said what they’d been hoping for.

“Why are we cheering?” Asahi asked, placing a tray of drinks down.

“Just excited for the drinks!” Sara and Kaneko said, reaching forward for theirs.

Everyone else followed, grabbing their drinks and taking some sips.

“Kaneko! Dance with me!” Sara begged, grabbing their arm and pulling them away.

“Be safe you two!” Suga shouted after them and keeping an eye on them as they snaked through bodies to the dance floor.

“You never change, do you Sugamama?” Daichi teased, sliding in next to him.

“Neither do you Dadchi.”

Suga nestled into his seat and pulled his legs up, turning to face Daichi. He looked domestic and cosy, yet hot and dishevelled. Daichi was blown away by his beauty and he just wished that things were different between them. He decided not to focus on it too strongly, instead deciding that things would only change if he allowed them and he should just say what he wanted to say.

“You look very cute tonight Suga. It’s a shame about the flowers though, I did really like them.”

Suga blushed and raised his hand to trace the smudge on Daichi’s face that used to be a butterfly.

“You look very handsome yourself.” He smiled. “But you should lose this.”

He gestured to Daichi’s tie, before putting his drink down and beginning to undo it. Once undone, he placed it in Sara’s bag that she’d left behind. Daichi was frozen in place and thought he was done until he felt some of his buttons coming loose. He looked down and saw Suga undoing them until mid-chest.

“Much better.” Suga said, his tone far innocent in contrast to his actions.

Asahi smirked into his drink from across the table, taking a picture and sending it to Noya. He got a response almost immediately:

‘I bet 2 dates you’ll be picking one of them up tomorrow’

Asahi smiled. There was no way he wouldn’t be and Noya knew that, he just wanted to go on a date. Not that Asahi was complaining. He was happy that Noya was off doing what he loved but their house and bed felt so big without him. It was only two weeks until he returned from Paris but in moments like that, they felt an eternity away to Asahi.

The rest of the night went about the same. Sara dragged people off to dance one by one, bringing everyone back twice as flushed and sweaty as when they left and the drinks flowed continuously. Suga and Daichi flirted shamelessly through out the night, making no effort to hide it towards the end of the night, whilst Asahi documented the entire thing to Noya. Overall, everyone had a great time and amongst the stumbling out the club in the early hours of the morning, there was talk of it happening again.


	6. Peachy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no smut, just a little saucy bit (It's literally just kissing). I've marked it off so you can skip it as there's no actual plot just little details but you won't be lost if you don't read it :)

Suga woke up the next morning and his body was on fire. Every muscle ached and his head was pounding against his skull. He could sense the light of the day penetrating through the curtains and concluded he wasn’t ready to get up yet. He sunk further into the mattress, pulling the duvet up around his face and inhaling deeply. Something was wrong. It didn’t smell like it always did. Usually it had a soft floral scent but now it smelt fresh and slightly masculine.

Suga finally peeled his eyes open and realised he wasn’t in his bed and it definitely was not his home. Part of him wasn’t surprised. Every time he went into The Buzz, he walked out with a stranger. However, there was something familiar about his surroundings and he didn’t feel the usual panic he did during a morning after. He plucked up the courage and rolled over to see who it was he was next to. When he did, a head of dark hair he knew all too well faced him. Shit, Daichi. Suga was about to run and move country but was stopped when Daichi rolled over, extended and arm and pulled the smaller man into his chest.

“Go back to sleep, it’s too early.” Daichi mumbled, snuggling into the top of Suga’s hair.

His heart stopped. Daichi’s morning voice sounded rough and inviting which made it impossible to leave. Instead, he relaxed and settled in Daichi’s arms, momentarily forgetting that they were supposed to just be friends. The night before was still hazy and Suga had trouble piecing together so he felt himself under the covers to determine how much he still had on, to give himself a rough idea.

“Suga, stop shuffling. I left you in your jumper so anything else you have missing is your own fault. Now, please let me sleep – I think I might be dying.”

“You know it’s me?” Suga asked, looking up at the tired face above him.

“Well I brought you home, kissed you and fell asleep next to you so it would be pretty weird if you were anyone else.”

“Oh”

‘Kissed you’. The words rang in Suga’s head as memories from the night before flooded back.

\- - -

It had been the early hours of the morning, probably three or four when the taxi dropped them outside Daichi’s door.

“Are you sure you want to stay here Suga? I can get you a lift.”

“No this is fine. Your house is so much closer to me right now than mine is. Besides I really can’t be bothered with how long it takes to get to mine.”

Daichi hummed and unlocked the door, taking Suga’s hand and leading them inside. They’d both come down from their drunken state, settling somewhere closer to tipsy but Suga was still a little unsteady on his feet. They kicked their shoes off and Daichi flicked on a lamp which lit the entrance up gently and provided just enough light for them to see each other.

“It looks different.” Suga stated, turning to admire the place.

“Well, last time you saw it, I’d just moved in. Want a tour at some point?”

The dim lighting hitting the side of Daichi’s face and illuminating his features mixed with the remnants of alcohol in Suga’s system. He looked handsome. He always had and Suga had always tried to deny it but after seven years, his attractiveness only seemed amplified. Actually, it was beyond amplified; it was irresistible. Suga hummed and stepped closer to Daichi, looping his arms around his neck.

“How about we start with the bedroom?” He asked, cocking one eyebrow.

Daichi’s hands found Suga’s waist to hold him in place.

“Suga.” Daichi warned. “Let’s not do this again, okay?”

Suga stuck his bottom lip out and pouted.

“No, don’t make that face.”

“Why? Is it working?” He smirked.

“No. Yes. Yes, it is working but no don’t make that face. You don’t want this, not really.” 

“But I do want this. I’m not gonna run away like last time because I’m not pretending anymore – I’m fairly confident that I like men. Please Daichi, I came all the way home with you.”

Daichi paused for a few seconds. He wanted to kiss him, so badly, more than anything actually but it was such a risk. He couldn’t cope with another seven years of silence; it would destroy him. It was too stupid to even think about doing and yet when he looked down at the grey-haired man, he found himself leaning in.

Their lips touched and the spark that died all those years prior, re-ignited. Their lips burnt and their stomachs fizzed. They felt physically hot and no matter where they grabbed each other or how close together they pressed, it didn’t feel like enough. Suga’s hands tangled in Daichi’s hair as the taller male lifted him up, supporting him under his thighs.

They stumbled through the house together, still connected, still full of desperation. Suga’s lips found Daichi’s neck and began trailing kisses until he found the spot that made Daichi groan and take a moment to rest against the wall. Suga worked at that spot, gently sucking and biting as Daichi kicked open the door to his room. Suga detached himself and was about to admire his work, when he was thrown down onto the bed.

There was a beat where they stopped and looked at each other, waiting for the other to back down but neither one did. When he was sure that Suga was okay with it all, Daichi undid the remaining buttons on his shirt, shrugging it off and moving towards his bed in quick strides. He hovered above Suga and re-connected their lips, moving his hands to work on the button and zipper of Suga’s jeans. Before, he pulled them down, he looked at the man below him for permission.

“Please Daichi, take them off.”

With that, they were discarded to some corner of the room, forgotten. Daichi looked down at Suga hungrily and moaned at the sight of him. He was flushed pink, his jumper ridden up a little and his lower half only protected by his underwear. His long legs tangled in the sheets and he could see his chest rising and falling. He looked beautiful.

Suga slid a hand down Daichi’s torso, admiring the muscles at it went down. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Daichi without a shirt but like that, it was so much different. He’d only dreamed of them being so close and laid there, one hand on Daichi’s chest, he knew it was better than he ever could have imagined. Suga trailed one of his hands up and reached to grab dark hair to pull their lips back together whilst the other slid round to softly claw at the taller man’s back.

Daichi propped himself up by Suga’s head and let his other hand explore under his jumper, tweaking his nipples occasionally. Suga gasped which allowed Daichi better access to slip his tongue into the warmth of his mouth. They fought for a while, Suga eventually letting Daichi take control of the kiss and the situation as a whole. It carried on for a while, hot kisses and wandering hands keeping them heated and busy until Daichi flipped them so that Suga was straddling his waist.

“Daichi wait.” Suga breathed.

Daichi stopped immediately, looking up at Suga who had his eyes closed and was breathing heavy. Had they gone too far? He reached his hand up to cup his cheek, placing his other hands against his thigh protectively. 

“I’m really enjoying this, like a lot actually but I’m so tired. Can we pick this up again, when I know I won’t fall asleep?”

“Of course, we can.” Daichi chuckled. 

“Thank you.” Suga sighed, already flopping down a little.

Daichi lifted the male of his lap placing him down on the bed, before pulling the sheets over him. He shimmied out of his trousers and joined him under the covers, tugging him close to his chest. He then placed a soft kiss to the back of Suga’s neck and allowed himself to fall into blissful slumber.

\- - -

“Oh my god.” Suga breathed.

“You just remembered it, didn’t you?” Daichi smirked.

By that point, Suga was sat up, arms still wrapped around his waist and his own hands gripping his hair.

“I am so sorry Daichi. I literally threw myself at you. I’m mortified.”

Daichi sat up next to him, placing a soft kiss to his shoulder as he rose.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m just glad you didn’t run away again.”

Suga stiffened. He was right, usually he would have run away by now to pretend it never happened. He didn’t want to do that anymore but he also knew that it was only going to get messy and complicated if they didn’t have the dreaded talk. For the moment though, talking could wait. Morning cuddles had been postponed for seven years and Suga wasn’t going to ruin it by talking things out. It was the first time in a while that he’d woken up next to someone and he’d never been so happy to see someone else’s face so early in the morning.

“Five more minutes?” Daichi begged, pulling them both back down into the laying position.

Suga rolled onto his side, draping an arm and leg across Daichi’s body, his head rested on his chest.

“Make it fifteen.” He smiled.

Daichi smiled too. His arms wrapping around Suga as he stared up at the ceiling, recounting the previous night so that he could never forget it, not for a second. He lingered on Suga’s word: “can we pick this up again”. Maybe it had only been said in the heat of the moment but the small chance that it was genuine was more than enough for him.

When Daichi woke for a second time, there was a peach glow to the room. The midday sun was working its way through the curtains, casting a cushy butterscotch tone across the room. It complimented Suga’s features well, lighting his features angelically. He literally looked like he should have wings and a halo above as his heads, whilst he floated down from the heavens. Every inch of that man was pure and it was still unbelievable to Daichi that he was waking up next to him.

Suga whined from his side, shifting so that his legs were tucked up near his chest and against Daichi’s middle. The larger man rolled onto his right and stared at the sleeping figure. He felt a little creepy, it was definitely invasive but he wasn’t sure he’d ever get the opportunity again. Things were looking good between the pair but they did seven years prior as well. 

When they’d drunkenly kissed the first time, it hadn’t been unprovoked or even unreasonable. There had been months leading up to it of flirting, over-friendly touching and subtle hints to each other that they could be more than friends. That’s why it was such a surprise to Daichi that it was the reason Suga had cut him out. He’d sensed his unease the next day so did his best to pretend that it had never happened but Suga kept flirting, kept touching. So, Daichi thought that he’d just crossed a boundary and gone too quick. He was wrong.

There was a lingering fear in Daichi’s head. Sure, he was watching Suga sleep with a heart full of love but his mind was replaying unpleasant memories the entire time. He remembered the first time Suga missed their weekly call, when he missed his birthday and the night, he changed his number so he couldn’t be contacted anymore. That was the hardest night, cold and lonely. It haunted Daichi and he knew he wouldn’t get through another one.

Movement from Suga pulled him out of his negative memories and to the present; where everything was peachy and the was a literal angel next to him. Daichi checked the time and upon seeing that it was close to midday, decided to nudge Suga awake. He wanted to stay in their peachy morning bubble forever but the truth was that the afternoon was coming and they would have to eat eventually. He placed his palm against Suga’s shoulder and began gently shaking him into consciousness.

“Five more minutes.” Suga groaned, rolling away from him.

“We said that hours ago. Come on Suga, if you don’t get up, you’ll ache later.”

“I already ache, so let me just stay here.”

Daichi sighed and climbed off the bed. He walked over to his dresser and pulled on some joggers, leaving the shirt as he was relatively warm from laying next to someone all morning. When he turned around, he could see a smug grin on Suga’s face. He clearly thought that Daichi was done pestering him but he was dead wrong.

He moved over to his bed and scooped the grey-headed man up, throwing him over his shoulder and heading in the direction of the stairs.

“Daichi!” Suga squealed, smacking fists against his back. “Put me down now!”

Daichi paused at the top of the stairs and rested Suga down. He removed his hands from his waist and began making his way down the stairs. After four steps, Daichi realised Suga wasn’t following him so turned around just in time to see Suga smile and dash back towards the bedroom. Daichi darted after him, determined to not let him succeed in his mission of living in bed. 

As Suga neared the bedroom door, two large harms grabbed his waist and yanked him back. His world spun as he found himself, once again, upside down and slung over Daichi’s shoulder. He kicked and struggled against his grip, desperate to return to the warmth of bed but it was no use. The hold around him was vice-like and no amount of hitting would make Daichi fall for the same trick twice. As they entered the kitchen, Suga admitted defeat and slumped down. By that point he was wide awake and any attempts to climb back to bed would be a waste.

“Daichi you can put me down now.”

“Nope, not falling for that again. Sorry but this is how it is from now on. For the rest of your life, you are stuck to me.”

“I promise I’ll be good. Just put me down before I throw up on you.”

Daichi practically threw him down into the upright position, abandoning his teasing game. Suga smiled and wandered over to the breakfast bar, taking a seat and looking across at the brunette.

“We should talk Daichi.”

Daichi’s face fell a little and his heart raced. He had a sickening sense of Déjà vu and was sure he knew how it would end. He regretted popping their bubble earlier but  
there was no avoiding reality.

“We should but first, would you like a cup of tea?”

Suga nodded and Daichi got to work, making it alongside his coffee. He checked that Suga took it the same and was proud that after all the time that had passed, he could still remember the stupid things about Suga. He knew that he liked exactly half a teaspoon of sugar in his tea, that he didn’t mind his food touching but it couldn’t mix and that even after many nights of forcing himself to watch them, he still hated horror movies. It was crazy how much of Daichi’s brain space was filled with pointless facts like those and yet, despite them all, he couldn’t even take a guess at what he was thinking in that moment.

He finished making the drinks and placed them down on the breakfast bar, taking a seat to Suga’s right and spinning his stool to face him.

“I’m not going to dance around it Suga. I want to know how you’re feeling…about all of it.” Daichi said, a stern look casting over his face.

“I don’t know how I feel, I thought I did seven years ago and then I spent all that time rethinking it.”

“So, what exactly are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that last night was a lot of fun and I definitely wouldn’t hate for it to happen again.”

“Sounds like there’s a but in there.”

“But,” Suga continued. “I don’t know if I’m ready for us to be something. We can pretend it didn’t happen but we did lose seven years. The last time we saw each other, we’d barely stopped being kids and we had no idea what we were doing. Now we’re actual adults and it’s like I know you so well but I don’t know you at all.”

Suga was spiralling. His head was emphasising the time apart, making him feel as though there was no way they could make up for that lost time so they should quit whilst they were ahead. He was about to go back on his word and run away again, when Daichi took his hands and placed them in his own warm ones. He felt himself relax and stop running with his thoughts long enough to look up.

“Suga,” Daichi was chuckling a little. “I’m not asking you to marry me, hell I’m not even asking you to be my boyfriend. I just want to know if I can take you on a date?”

Suga’s heart warmed, he’d jumped ahead and worried himself. It was Daichi, strong and dependable, the world wasn’t going to fall apart as long as he was around. 

“A date would be nice.”

“Okay, so, how about next Wednesday? I’m not working Thursday so I won’t have to cut it short.”

“School finishes an hour early on Wednesday so it’s actually perfect.” Suga beamed, his excitement already brewing inside.

They sat for the next hour, at that breakfast bar, talking about everything and nothing. Suga had been right, there was lost time they needed to make up for and they weren’t going to wait a second to do it. Daichi thought he’d popped their blissful bubble but it had only extended, down the stairs and through the house to where the two men were sat, happy and unbothered by the day ticking past. It was peachy and sweet, just the way Daichi liked it.


	7. Four Days

They wanted to stay like that for longer, just a few more hours of lounging around talking, except it wasn’t realistic. Daichi had work the next day so no matter how much he wanted Suga to stay longer and no matter how much his heart was screaming to let him sleep another night, he knew he had to take him home. They drew it out as long as they could, making sure they had “one last tea”, that they finished their story and any other excuse under the sun that they could find. However, as the later hours of the evening approached and the sky grew dark, the excuses ran out and they made their way back up the stairs.

Suga said he was fine to put back on the clothes he’d been wearing the night before but Daichi insisted he at least borrowed a fresh jumper. He agreed reluctantly, concerned about being a burden but when the soft, blue jumper fell over his body, he no longer cared. The smell of Daichi filled his nostrils, fresh and woody, with a hint of mint as the long sleeves fell past his fingertips. Daichi reached a hand out to roll the sleeves up to his wrists but Suga pulled away, stating that he liked it.

There was no way Daichi was going to argue with it. Stood in his room, at gone ten on a Saturday, looking at the most adorable man he’d ever seen, wearing his jumper and standing in front of the bed that they’d messed up made Daichi wonder what good deed he’d done in his past life to deserve it. He stared at Suga for a while, perhaps too long, fighting to find an excuse that would allow them five more minutes.

Neither of them said it, that they wanted to stay together longer, determined to not rush anything or make the other think that they were desperate. Had either of them said something that even hinted that they wanted more time, they would have got it but instead they smiled at one another, before heading downstairs with Suga’s belongings in their arms.

It was really quiet as they put their shoes on, locked up and walked towards Daichi’s car; not awkward quiet but there was an apparent tension. At one point, it felt as though it might last the entire drive to Suga’s home when a small whisper from the man himself cut through the thick atmosphere.

“Thank you, Daichi.”

Daichi took his eyes away from the road to glance at the man next to him and smile.

“What are you thanking me for? If anything, I should be thanking you.”

“Well you put up with me last night and you looked after me today.”

“I wouldn’t call last night putting up with you, it was much more fun than that. As for today, of course I would. You’re my friend and we went out last night, you were gonna need endless cups of tea.”

“Yeah but what I really want to thank you for is forgiving me.” Suga muttered, looking down at his hands which were interlaced with each other in his lap.

Daichi hummed, confused and tilted his head as he looked across at Suga again.

“I ran away and basically hid from you for seven years. Then after two days I’m throwing myself at you. I’m sure that as confusing as it was for me, it was ten times worse for you. Yet you forgave me, hell you’re taking me on a date. So, yeah, thank you.”

Daichi chuckles from the driver’s seat, reaching his left hand out to squeeze Suga’s. Suga looked at him with confusion before his face turned into a glare.

“You’re laughing at me. You’re actually laughing at me.”

“Because it’s funny that you’d think I’d ever push you away.” Daichi laughed. “Suga, you are the kindest person I’ve ever met, deep down I knew that you had your reasons. Sure, it was a little confusing at times and it hurt for a while but what’s important is that you’re here now. As long as you want to stay by my side, I’m going to take you on dates so think nothing of it.”

Suga blushed furiously, dropping his head further to hide it in the dark of the car. Daichi was good, too good. Suga had hurt him and hadn’t even faced him after the fact, yet he was brushing it off like it was the smallest of inconveniences. 

“Suga, you are going to have to look up at some point. Firstly, I have no idea where I am and most importantly, I miss your cute face.”

“Stop saying dumb things.” Suga said, slapping Daichi’s arm and blushing harder. “And it’s your next left.”

Suga continued to direct Daichi as Daichi continued to say sweet things to make him flush rouge and bury his face in his hands. Much like the bliss in Daichi’s house, it all had to come to an end eventually. The car stopped outside Suga’s apartment building and the tensions before fell back over the pair.

“That was the shortest half an hour of my life.” Daichi spoked quietly, barely above a whisper, avoiding Suga’s gaze.

“I agree.”

Neither of them moved for a moment. They sat stiff, staring straight ahead and once again trying to prolong their time together. After a full two minutes of nothingness, Daichi finally turned in his seat, grabbing Suga’s chin so that their eyes could meet. Looking at his face only made it harder to accept that they were parting ways. Part of him felt dramatic and childish but seven years is a long time to wait and he was reluctant to wait much longer.

“Wednesday is only four days away. We can go that long, we’re not kids, right?”

“Four days.” Suga repeated, smiling as big as his cheek muscles would allow him. “We can do that.”

Daichi pulled Suga’s head towards him, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. They said goodbye to one another and Suga climbed out the car, turning to wave as he reached the door. Daichi waited to see him inside before pulling away from the building and heading home.

The way there felt like ten minutes but the way back felt like hours. The entire time he wanted to turn around and crawl into Suga’s bed but it was just a stupid longing. He was an adult with work the next day, he didn’t have time to be acting like a clingy teenager. He would just have to suck it up and wait those four days. Still, the car was quiet and when he reached his house, that was even quieter. Daichi had lived alone for almost the entirety of the seven years he’d lived there, only once making room for Asahi when he and Noya were arguing about distance a few years before. Yet, regardless of all that time alone it had never bothered him, until then.

He went to bed immediately after getting in, wanting to get as much sleep as possible but the bed seemed impossibly large. Had it always been so spacious? He kept finding himself, sleepily reaching a hand out to grab at the empty sheets before remembering that he slept alone. It kept him awake as he tried to figure out why it seemed to be getting to him so much. He’d had lovers and one-night stands and after they left the bed never felt empty, it felt bigger but not empty. One night with Suga had him feeling as though something that had always been there was missing which was new and uncomfortable.

He repeated the same phrase in his head over and over. “four days”; that was all he had to wait. Eventually, the repetitive thought lulled him to sleep for the few hours he had until his alarm rang.

When Daichi sat down at his desk a little before 6am, he was still repeating the same phrase, almost obsessively. His brain was consumed with thoughts of Suga, so much so that he didn’t notice the person appearing at his side and almost didn’t feel the hand on his shoulder.

“Morning, Daichi!”

Daichi looked up to glance at the officer at his side who was moving across to their desk, after breaking him away from his mental spiral.

“Tamura. You’re back, how are you feeling?”

“Great actually. Still no idea what I had but I’m so grateful that it’s gone. Thank you again for filling in for me.”

‘I should really be thanking you’ Daichi thought, choosing to not say it as he really wouldn’t be able to explain it away. Instead he settled on a soft smile.

“It’s no worries, it was nice to see different four walls. Are you completing the rest of the programme from now on?”

“Yeah I just stopped by to talk to the captain and get the rota for the week.” Tamura smiled, setting his bag down and heading for the Captain’s office.

Daichi couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. Tamura was back and of course he was continuing with the programme which meant that Daichi would be back at the station, the other side of town from Suga. He flopped in his chair a resting his head in his hands against the desk. He needed to get a grip, he was a detective, he worked cases and it wasn’t his job to run around an elementary school telling kids not to talk to strangers. Still, it was nice to get back to basics and do something that wasn’t sitting at a desk, making calls, yelling at his idiot team and buying dinner to apologise for calling his team idiots. It was a vicious cycle and Daichi just prayed that he would get sergeant so that he could pass of leading the team to someone else. He’d still be in charge of it but he could do it from afar which had a lot of appeal.

Daichi pulled himself up from his slump, straightening his back and stretching until it popped. He’d been sat at his desk for ten minutes and his back was already suffering. Ignoring the dull ache in his spine and the fuzziness of his tired eyes, he turned his attention to his computer, starting it up and staring mindlessly at the screen. He opened his mailbox which had several emails from the past couple days. He’d been checking it whilst at the school but now he could actually do something about them. Daichi started by replying to the simple ones that just need some form of confirmation, shooting off the fake pleasantries and titbits of information with an exacerbated sigh.

He was about to move onto replying to an email about an investigation he’d closed a few weeks ago when his name was called from across the room. He looked up to see Tamura hanging out of the captain’s office door.

“Come here! Captain needs you!” Tamura shouted before disappearing back into the room.

Daichi assumed it would be about his sergeant application, the deadline was the end of the week and he still hadn’t handed it in. Honestly, he was racked with nerves about it so hid it in his desk draw where he could go over it again and again. He felt compelled to give it one last glance over but he knew that if he did, he’d only procrastinate handing it in by obsessing over some minor detail. He dug the papers out of his draw and made his way over to the office, his application pressed possessively against his chest.

He knocked and entered the room to find Tamura and the captain chatting easily. The captain really was a good guy and completely non-threatening (except when it was needed) which made it easy for everyone to get along with him. Even the uniformed officers like Tamura had no problem with him. Tamura was kind of a special case though, he was loyal to the uniform’s and despite having been an officer for almost twenty years, accepted no promotion. It gave him a level of respect from the captain and their close ages meant that they could spend hours talking nonsense about wives and kids.

“Sorry to interrupt, you needed me Captain?”

“You’re not interrupting anything. I was just telling Tamura about Kei’s dance lessons.”

Daichi nodded like he knew who Kei was before placing his application on the desk in front of the captain.

“What’s this?”

“My application, I assumed that was why you needed me.”

“No actually but thank you, saves me chasing you for it later.” The captain chuckled, waving it in the air as he spoke. “What I need from you Sawamura is an explanation.”

“Yes of course, regarding what exactly?” Daichi asked trying to cover the fact his mouth had gone dry and his head was grasping onto anything in the past year he might have messed up.

“Well, Tamura and I were looking over the rota for the school programme and there’s a couple of gaps missing. I just got off the phone with Endo who told me that he had removed himself from the rota after you suspended him from the programme.”

Shit, Endo really was a snake. Daichi was pissed enough to consider telling the truth but he knew it could bounce back on Suga and there was no way he was letting him lose his job.

“Yes, well I felt that Endo wasn’t taking the programme seriously. He seemed distracted and I had to track him down to ensure he returned to the classroom to fulfil his duties. I didn’t feel that he deserved a severe punishment but he clearly viewed the programme as an opportunity to slack off so I suspended him from it until this term if over.”

“Ah, I see. Endo sounded a little on edge so I wanted to check the story” The captain responded, clasping his hands together. “Thank you for handling that Sawamura, you’re a fairer man than me.”

Daichi wasn’t sure that was true but he wasn’t going to push it.

“Okay, so what should I do about the gaps in the rota?” Tamura asked, reminding Daichi that he was in fact there.

That was Daichi’s chance.

“I could take a couple again; it is kind of my fault that Endo’s gone anyway. Besides, those kids are growing on me.” Daichi said, maybe too eagerly.

“Preparing for your own family?” The captain asked.

Daichi concealed a snort.

“Something like that.”

Tamura had been staring intently at the rota up until that point, when his face suddenly lit up and stretched into a grin.

“Actually, yes that could work Dai-Sawamura. I think I can fill most gaps with the newbies, give them a chance to try it out and if you could take Wednesday and possibly Friday, I’d appreciate it.”

‘Wednesday’. Daichi smiled.

“Yeah, can do. I will go brief my team for today and tell them they will have to cope without me Wednesday and maybe Friday. I was thinking of letting Ito take charge if that’s alright with you sir.”

The captain hummed in agreement.

“Yes, Ito did a great job whilst you were away last. You’d be an idiot to not fill your position with that boy when you get promoted.”

“If I get promoted,” Daichi reiterated. “Ito is my first choice.”

Daichi excused himself from the room and headed over to where his team had began pouring in and deflating against their desks, coffee in hand. He allowed them a moment to get settled before beginning the briefing. He made sure to thank Ito for his work, to which the young man blushed, and informed the team of his absence later in the week. Daichi then handed out the tasks and answered all the dumb questions thrown at him. 

Once his team was settled, Daichi wandered back over to his desk with a certain grey-haired man on his mind. It was several minutes until any real work was started as he stalled by staring at the pen on his desk and day-dreamed of Wednesday. Four days.


	8. Wednesday

By the time Wednesday rolled around, Suga had lived another ten years. Never, in his career, had Suga wished time with his students away but he found himself begging them to leave or for him to sleep through an entire day. It felt like every time he looked at the clock it would only have been two minutes since he last check despite the feeling that it had been two hours.

Kaneko noticed his twitching and finally confronted him Tuesday afternoon.

“Sugawara-san, what’s going on?”

“Nothing Kaneko. Why’d you ask?” Suga grinned.

“Well you keep looking up at the clock like your waiting for something to happen and you’ve been a little short with the kids.”

Suga’s face fell dark and Kaneko suddenly feared for their life, regretting being so forward with who was essentially their boss.

“Oh no. Have I?” Suga asked, gripping Kaneko’s hands and looking up at him from his seat. “I have, haven’t I? Haru was telling me about the game he made up and I said ‘cool’. I didn’t ask a single question, oh my god I didn’t even say well done.”

Suga’s eyes were glassy at this as the realisation hit him. He worked so hard for his students and made sure that nothing in his life ever affected them. They were essentially his children and the fact he’d been such a poor teacher crushed his spirit. Kaneko bobbed down in front of him and placed their hands on his knees comfortingly.

“Is there something going on Sugawara? Nobody’s hurt you, have they? Was it at the work party? Oh, is that why, you feel funny being around us colleagues because someone hurt you and we didn’t notice? Sugawara I’m so sorry.”

Suga chuckled and cupped Kaneko’s cheeks in his hands, looking at the young teacher who was falling apart in front of him.

“No, no, Kaneko. Nothing bad has happened, quite the opposite actually.” Suga smiled as Kaneko’s face relaxed. “I have a date tomorrow night and I guess I’m just a little excited because I’m practically counting down the minutes.”

Kaneko jumped back to their feet and clasped their hands over their mouth.

“Sugawara! This so exciting! You should have told me sooner. Who’s taking you? Is it Daichi? Please tell me it isn’t Endo!”

Suga never realised how close he’d grown to Kaneko and how much they already knew which made him feel a little guilty for not telling them sooner.

“No, it’s not Endo, that was just a temporary lapse in judgement.”

“Phew, you had me worried there for a second.”

Kaneko pulled up their seat and sat opposite Suga, eyes wide with enjoyment and anticipation.

“So,” They began. “Is Daichi a good kisser?”

When Suga arrived at work the following day, he was a bundle of excitement and nerves, ready to explode at any point. Usually, his morning would begin with a tea in the staff room whilst he chatted with the other teachers but he was so on edge that he dodged past them straight to his room. He glanced at the clock to see it was reading 7:15. ‘Just under seven hours till last bell’ Suga thought. He knew that he’d still have to stay a while even after the kids were gone but it would only be an hour or so and that would go quickly.

He rested himself in his desk chair and spun softly as he looked over his lesson plans. Wednesday’s tended to be easier on the students and the day was shortened to get them through the mid-point of the week so all Suga had planned was various creative activities. He hoped he would do a better job of interacting with his students than the day before and even put a post-it on his desk that read ‘ask Haru about game’. He truly felt guilty that he’d been so neglectful to his class and was grateful that Wednesday has arrived and most of his distractions were gone.

Suga rose from his seat and began writing the date on the board as well as a rough guide of what the class would be doing. He had a few students who became anxious when presented with uncertainties so Suga made sure to give the students as much information as he could when they walked through the door, without bombarding them with a long speech. It also meant that his more care-free students could chose to not read it and take the day as it came to them.

Suga had just finished writing the date when a familiar chuckle-giggle duo hit his ears from outside in the hall. He placed his pen down and moved towards the door, blood already rising to his cheeks. Suga opened the door gingerly to not alert the people to his presence straight away. As he’d suspected, just up the hall from his class, Sara was walking with none other than Sawamura Daichi. Suga double-checked the clock. No, it was still the morning. He even went as far to rub his eyes and re-adjust them, expecting Daichi to disappear like fog when he reopened them. But he was still there, strong legs carrying him and a wide smile on his face.

“Daichi.” Suga said softly, stepping out from his room.

Daichi stopped talking to Sara and turned, his grin becoming impossibly wider. Sara took a hint and waved goodbye to them, scurrying away to no doubt linger behind a corner and listen in. Suga wasn’t taking his chances, grabbing Daichi’s arm and pulling him into his room and shutting the door almost completely.

“What are you doing here? I was under the impression you meant seven pm not am.”

Daichi chuckled and held out a travel cup of what was no doubt tea. Suga blushed, taking it into his grasp and allowing the heat to spread to his palms.

“I’m filling in for Endo who is no longer allowed to work the programme. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?” Daichi quizzed teasingly, despite the hint of jealousy in his words.

“Please don’t bring that up, I’m still mortified.”

“I’m sorry.” 

He wasn’t but he pulled Suga into his chest anyway, partly to comfort him but mostly to breathe in his scent. It had finally faded from Daichi’s bedsheets and he was trying desperately to commit the soft floral scent to his memory.

“I’m happy to see you, it was a very long four days.” Suga mumbled, looking up at Daichi through thick lashes.

“The longest, but Tamura said he had a space that needed filling Wednesday and there was no way I was gonna say no.”

“Awh did you miss me that much?”

“Honestly, I really missed Sara’s sarcastic commentary and Kaneko’s pretty face. Actually, come to think of it, Sara is very nice to look at as well.” Daichi grinned.

He felt a sharp jab in his ribs and Suga glared up at him with eyes like thunder clouds, threatening and unforgiving.

“However, none of that compares to the beauty stood in front of me right now.”

He reached his hands out and cupped Suga’s cheeks, who immediately broke away and turned away, a pout plastered on his face.

“You’re not gonna flatter me out of this one Sawamura.”

“Ow, Sawamura? What’s with the third degree here?” Daichi asked, wrapping his arms around Suga’s middle and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

Suga refused to break, staring ahead, despite how much his body was screaming at him to turn around and kiss the tall idiot behind him.

“Come on Koushi, don’t be like that with me.”

Suga froze at the use of his given name as kisses began being trailed up the side of his neck. Nobody really called him Koushi but hearing it come from Daichi’s mouth made his knees weak and his heart beat quickly against his ribs. The kisses continued travelling, now at his jawline and coming dangerously close to his cheek. 

He eventually gave in, sighing and placing his cup of tea down so he could turn and wrap his arms around Daichi’s neck. The taller man smiled and Suga couldn’t help but match it as he leaned in to connect their lips.

It had been a couple of days since they’d last kissed and it was the first time with a completely sober system but it was just as good as they remembered. It was passionate and sweet, without a hint of hunger or haste to it. Their lips moved in sync, fitting together perfectly and applying pressure in all the right places.

They could have gone like that all day but the rattle of the door alerted them and they stepped away quickly, Suga grabbing his drink in an attempt to disguise his swollen lips.

“Good morning Sugawara!” Kaneko sang as they skipped into the room. “Oh, and a very good morning it appears to be. Hello Daichi-san, what a pleasant surprise.”

“Yes, Daichi’s doing a couple more days to fill in for Endo.” Suga explained, quickly.

“Hmmm Endo. Whatever happened to that guy, my memory is terrible?” 

There was a coy smirk on their lips and they didn’t miss the glances between the pair stood in front of them.

“You, you little shit, are playing a risky game.” Suga stated, moving back over to the board to finish writing the tasks.

Kaneko just giggled and turned their attention to Daichi.

“So, Daichi, who has the pleasure of your company today? Ya know, before Sugawara does.”

“I’m warning you!” Suga snapped, pointing the board pen menacingly. 

“Sugimoto, I’m pretty sure.” Daichi replied, ignoring Suga’s warning and the smile that was spreading across Kaneko’s face.

“Good luck.” Suga snickered.

Daichi looked around confused, realising he must be missing something.

“Nightmare class, blandest man you’ll ever meet.” Kaneko elaborated; a snigger similar to that of Suga’s playing in his voice.

Daichi sighed and took a long gulp of his coffee, expressing that he wouldn’t to miss out on a second of that and he should get going. Suga stopped writing to stare at him longingly but Kaneko was stubbornly lingering around, teasing the two and forcing them into a simple head nod and wave. As Daichi approached the door, he turned one last time to Suga’s direction.

“Oh Suga, if you need to make any copies at any point, don’t hesitate to let me know.”

And then he was gone, chuckling at the sound of Kaneko’s cackling laughter and Suga’s desperate attempts to silence him. They continued until Daichi heard a large thwack and Kaneko complain that his head now hurt. He shook his head in disapproval and carried on towards Sugimoto’s room, praying that the day moved quickly, especially if he was as bad as everyone said.

True to their word, Sugimoto was depressingly dull. The only way to explain him was beige. There was just no flavour or excitement to that man’s life. He was mid-forties, no partner, no kids, no pets, no car (they were too flashy), no hobbies and no favourite subject. The man was a teacher and he said the words “school isn’t fun, it’s necessary”. Being around this, drained Daichi emotionally and the class only drained him physically.

All other classes taught children who were well-mannered and thoughtful but Sugimoto taught actual demons. One kid got into trouble for biting other students so much that he had teething toys for babies to keep him occupied. Another student had blonde hair streaked with various other colours from where her classmates had pinned her down and drawn on her with markers. Daichi was astonished. Sure, he’d dealt with the fireballs that were Tanaka, Noya and Hinata but these kids were another level.

Daichi easily had three feet of height on them and yet he walked into the room and felt like prey. Twenty-five blood hungry eyes stared at him and the attack began. Some attacked physically with punches and kicks whilst other called him fat and too tall. Realistically he knew they were kids who were just being mean for the sake of it but he could have sworn that he emotionally gained twenty pounds whilst worrying if he’d put on actual weight.

Daichi hoped to escape at lunch back into the safety of Suga’s room or at the very least Sara’s but luckily for him and Tamura, Sugimoto felt it necessary to use the time to lecture the pair on why being a police officer was not a proper job for adults. Tamura, who was easily the same age as the teacher and arguably more accomplished, sat in awe at the man’s rudeness and lack of zest whilst he did it. There was not bitterness of nastiness in his voice as he said it. Sugimoto’s voice remained flatly monotone the entire time he called their job “dress up”.

Once the bell signifying two o’clock finally rang, every cell in Daichi’s body relaxed once again. He couldn’t get out of the room quick enough, practically sprinting towards Suga’s room. He stuck his head in and smiled at Kaneko and Suga who were hanging up artwork with proud expressions. There was one in particular that captured Kaneko’s light pink hair perfectly and Daichi could only assume that Yui had done it. He knocked on the door gently and the teachers spun round to greet him.

“How was it?” Suga’s voice instantly soothed Daichi.

“Hell, right?” Kaneko added.

“Exactly that. You know I think I might be fat and too tall.” Daichi chuckled.

“Wow they must have really liked you if that’s all they said.” Suga smiled. “I got called a poopy-head last time I visited.”

“That’s harsh.”

“Anyway, those nightmare children and their accompanying human-sedative is exactly why I’m here. I was wondering if I could pull that date forward until five? I really can’t go another five hours without fun.”

Suga blushed as the heat prickled in his cheeks. Could that man read his mind, he did not want to wait that long either.

“Of course, but won’t that mess with reservations?” Suga asked.

“Oh dang. Guess we’ll just have to eat at mine.” Daichi smiled like it hadn’t been his plan the entire time.

“Are you Japan’s own naked chef, Daichi?” Kaneko asked, wiggling their eyebrows.

“You’re cheeky today.” Daichi pointed, earning himself a laugh from the young teacher.

“Dinner at yours sounds great, Daichi.” Suga cut in, grinning from ear to ear. “I’ll see you at five?”

“I can’t wait darling.” 

Daichi turned on his heels and waved goodbye, wanting to get home as quickly as he could.


	9. Wine

Kaneko offered to finish up at the school and allowed Suga to leave earlier so he could get ready for his date. He climbed into his car and began the commute home, grateful that it would eat into the time he had to wait but still desperate for time to move faster. Suga constantly glanced at the clock, overly-conscious of the time that wasn’t passing. Now that the date had moved over to Daichi’s house, he was even more excited but filled with a new level of anxieties. A restaurant would have been public and less intimate, which meant that Suga wouldn’t have had to worry about dumb things like how he smelt. He began stressing about other things as well like what he would wear. At first he was going to wear a nice shirt and trousers but it then felt too formal and like it would make him uncomfortable. He wanted to make sure that he looked nice but that he’d also be comfortable in case things moved away from the table.

Once Suga was in, he headed straight for the shower to obsessively clean and then re-clean himself after already spending five minutes deciding wish body wash he wanted to use. Eventually he settled on vanilla, hoping it would pair well with his floral shampoo. When he was sure that there was no way that he could get any cleaner, he left the shower and took note of the time on his phone. He still had forty minutes. He groaned internally and made his way over to his bedroom.

Suga towel-dried his hair gently and wrapped himself in his robe, before standing in front of his open closet. He ran his eyes across the rails trying to conclude what would be perfect to wear. He contemplated jeans but they felt too casual and trousers felt too formal. Then, he thought maybe he could dress the jeans up or dress the trousers down but he couldn’t quite figure out how to do it. Suga was about to call Daichi in tears and say the date was off, when his hands brushed against something at the back.

He’d never worn it and honestly didn’t even want to buy it but Asahi insisted, saying that he pulled it off. Despite parting with an absurd amount of money, it still remained at the back of his closet with the tags attached. It was a jumpsuit, made of a soft black material with drawstrings on the waist. It sat tight against his chest and waist but the legs were wide and flared slightly, stopping at the top of his shins.

Suga spun in the jumpsuit, admiring his reflection in the mirror as he did so. It was a little outside the comfort zone of what he usually wore but it was definitely comfortable and the way it accented his waist and bum was only a bonus. He felt that it was dressy enough but he could totally go grocery shopping in it so it wasn’t too much. He rifled through the bottom of his closet, pulling out a pair of white shoes he’d barely ever worn and a light grey shacket to throw on in case he got cold.

He was about to leave, deciding he would just take a slow drive over to Daichi’s when he suddenly remembered about the jumper. He’d washed it after borrowing it but he couldn’t actually remember where’d he put it. Logically, it should have been in his laundry room but when he checked, it wasn’t there. He searched through the baskets and cupboards in there, completely confused as to where it could be. When he began to panic, he took a leap of faith and began rifling through his own things.

He eventually found it, tucked between some pyjama pants and a hoodie of his own. Suga smiled, pulling the jumper into his chest. He must have put it away out of habit. It was a small, simple mistake but the thought of one day putting Daichi’s clothes away with his because they lived together and that’s where they went warmed Suga’s heart. Suga spent so much time day-dreaming that he ended up leaving late, sprinting to his car and driving like a mad man through traffic.

Meanwhile, Daichi had begun to worry about where he’d got to. He didn’t want dinner to be ready for five as that seemed a little early, instead choosing to prep the ingredients and start the cooking once Suga arrived. Once it was quarter past, Daichi began going crazy. He was sure he’d been stood up or that something awful had happened and he was reaching for his phone to make the call when there was a light tapping at his door. He waited a second, trying to convince himself and the man on the other side that he hadn’t been sat by it for the last half an hour, before pulling the door open and being met by an angel.

Suga was stood, his feet turned in awkwardly and his hands clutching Daichi’s jumper, in a damn jumpsuit. The colours he was working with complemented his skin and hair tone whilst the jumpsuit hugged in all the right places. If Daichi hadn’t been such a gentlemen and so eager to finally be on a date with Suga, he would have jumped him at the door and dragged him away to the bedroom. The smaller man squirmed under his gaze and Daichi realised he was yet to say anything.

“You look incredible, Suga.”

Suga blushed deeply and croaked out a response.

“You too, I like your outfit a lot.”

Daichi smiled, glad that the small risk he took had paid off. He was wearing the usual trousers, in midnight black but he’d paired it with a deep maroon turtle neck that was tight-fitting and wrapped snuggly around his muscles. Suga couldn’t help but admire the rippling muscles under the clingy fabric and prayed that his staring wasn’t too obvious.

“Um, here, your jumper. Thank you for letting me wear it.” Suga said, thrusting it towards Daichi.

“Oh, thank you. I appreciate it but honestly you could have kept it.”

Daichi placed it down on the side table and Suga’s heart fluttered. He wished he’d kept it. Instead of snatching the jumper back like he wanted, he slipped his shoes off and followed Daichi who was leading him in the direction of the kitchen.

“Drink?” Daichi asked.

“Yes, please.” Suga smiled, taking perch behind the breakfast bar.

Daichi poured two large glasses of red wine and placed one in front of Suga. He’d remembered that Suga hated white but could live off of red without being asked so he’d gone out especially and consulted the woman in the shop about which wine was the nicest. Thankfully, she was a red drinker and recommended three different ones to Daichi who panicked and bought them all. Upon recounting the story to Suga, he laughed and informed him that the lady had excellent taste. Daichi agreed, taking a sip and turning his attention towards the cooking.

Suga became absorbed in the way his hands moved effortlessly, knowing exactly what he needed to do and not looking at the recipe book once. The flex of his muscles under the turtleneck was making in the heat rise in his cheeks so he focused on the glass in front of him and did his best to not look at the taller man’s back.

“So, what can I expect tonight?” Suga smirked, placing his chin on top of his hands.

“Food wise or in general?” Daichi asked over his shoulder.

“Oooo, hard question? Tell me both.”

“Well you can expect delicious food, incredible company” The brunette smiled, stopping his meal prep to turn and walk towards his date. “and plenty of kisses.”  
Daichi leaned across the breakfast bar, pressing a soft kiss to Suga’s lips.

“I have been waiting for you to do that since Kaneko interrupted us.” Suga sighed against his lips.

They met again, this time exchanging more passion than before. It was a little hungry and Daichi was demanding, his hand sliding across Suga’s cheek to thread fingers into his soft hair. The older man hummed with satisfaction and rose out of his seat slightly to press himself closer. Teeth clashed and lips moved sloppily in a quick rhythm.

“We should stop.” Daichi said, breaking away. “I promised myself that I’d feed you before I jumped you.”

“Oh, so you thought about jumping me?” Suga smirked.

“Don’t get cheeky.”

Suga chuckled, watching the man in front of him return to cooking their dinner. As Daichi prepared dinner, they chatted aimlessly about whatever they felt like and Suga finished his glass of wine, quickly moving to a second. There was a domestic atmosphere to the evening, Suga with his drink and Daichi working over the stove felt homely and was something they could see themselves doing for a long time. Daichi was enjoying cooking for Suga and Suga was more than happy to put his feet up with a glass of wine.

“You’re too good Daichi, cooking for me after you had to deal with that class all day. Are you sure you don’t need any help?”

“Honestly Suga, it’s fine. I’m happy to do this. Besides, you deal with kids every day.”

“Not those kinds of kids.” Suga laughed, moving round to Daichi’s side and peer at what he was doing.

“Want to stir?” Daichi asked, offering him the spoon.

Suga’s face lit up as he took the wooden spoon and began stirring the food in the pan, he was kind of useless at cooking but he liked feeling useful. Daichi looked down at him lovingly and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder. Suga smiled and turned his head to look at his date. He liked feeling useful but even more than that, he liked the feel of Daichi's thick arms around his middle.

“Okay, well it’s pretty much done now so go sit your handsome butt down and I’ll plate it up. Thank you for the help”

Suga giggled and made his way over to the dining table, sitting down and sipping his wine. Daichi approached a few moments later with two plates of hot food. Suga’s eyes could have filled with tears when he looked down at the plate but he didn’t want to seem like a sap. Mapo tofu and he could bet that it was extra spicy. Suga thanked Daichi and began eating, letting the tofu sit on his tongue and make his mouth prick with tingles. He would never tell his mum but it was simply the best mapo tofu he’d ever eaten, it had just the right amount of kick and the flavours were combining in his mouth. In the end, all he could do to congratulate Daichi was moan.

“That good, huh?” Daichi teased.

“I don’t think you have any comprehension of how much I love this dish. What recipe is this, it’s so good?”

Daichi didn’t respond, instead tapping the side of his nose as is to say ‘you’ll never know’. Joke was on him though because Suga was more than willing to marry him on the spot for the tofu recipe alone. Suga continued to praise Daichi’s cooking throughout the meal, despite the cook himself telling him to stop. The meal was pleasant, they laughed a lot and even after the plates were empty, they continued talking and sipping wine.

“Oh, I’m out.” Suga mumbled, sadly, looking down at his empty wine glass. “And the bottle’s empty.”

“I have another bottle. Want some?”

“Very much so.”

“You might want to slow your roll Suga, you still have work tomorrow.” Daichi stated, pulling the cork on the wine and pouring the liquid through an aerator.

“That’s exactly why I am drinking.” Suga retorted. “Well that and the fact I’m still a little nervous.”

“What are you nervous about?” 

Daichi moved back over with the wine and placed it in front of his date, his other hand resting comfortingly on his back.

“I don’t know. I’m just very aware that it’s you and it’s us and I want this to go perfectly.”

“Is it not perfect?”

“No, it is perfect. Beyond perfect actually. I’m worried I’ll ruin it.”

Daichi crouched down next to Suga, bringing his hands up to his face and looking at him lovingly.

“There is no possible wat you could ruin this night for me. Now come on, you get comfy in the living room and let me clear these dishes away.”

“Oh, let me help.” Suga insisted, grabbing his plate.

“Sugawara, no. You already helped with dinner so be a good guest and go sit down.”

Suga walked away mumbling about how he’d only stirred but at least he was going, Daichi need a few moments away from him to process how unbelievably cute he was. He wasted no time slinging the dirty pots into the dishwasher and cleaning down the sides, before grabbing the rest of his wine and his glass.

When he entered the living room, Suga was curled up on the sofa, legs tucked up next to him as he admired the photographs on the wall. Most of them were of his family bit he had a few with Asahi and Noya, a couple from graduation and even one with Kageyama and Hinata when they visited him last summer. The dim light of the living room lamps lit up just enough of Suga’s face to make his smile and twinkling eyes visible which were dazzling enough to melt anyone's heart.

Daichi took a seat next to him, placing his glass and the wine on the table. He leaned down the side of the couch and pulled out a large faux fur blanket which he threw over himself and Suga. Suga tore his eyes away from the photos to smile at Daichi and shuffle closer, their sides soon touching.

“What you looking at?” Daichi asked, picking his drink back up.

“Eighteen-year-old us, mostly. I like that picture of you with the Kageyama’s though.”

“You know if Hinata hears you call him that, he’ll flip.”

“But you wouldn't tell him, would you Daichi?” Suga whimpered, looking up at him with those large brown eyes.

‘Uh oh’ Daichi thought. He’d temporarily forgotten how accidently cute and sexy Suga was when he’d had a drink and the jumpsuit was only making things worse. It did fit really well.

“Never.” Daichi finally spoke, wrapping an arm around his date and pulling him closer.

Suga cuddled into Daichi’s side and rested his head against his strong shoulder. He hummed softly and breathed in Daichi’s scent, most of his worries falling away as he inhaled. ‘This is heaven’ he thought, becoming totally absorbed in all the little things about the man next to him. It was mostly quiet, just two people who were basking in the glow of their first and successful date, completely content .

After a few moments, Suga shuffled to get more comfortable and Daichi leant down to kiss the top of his head. Suga snapped his head up instantly to stare at Daichi. His sharp jaw practically stared back and Suga couldn’t resist running his tongue along it.

“That fucking wine.” Daichi groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So smut next chapter. I've kept it as a seperate chapter so you can skip it or find it easily ;) If you wanna skip it adds basically nothing to the plot


	10. Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep your expectations low and holy water on stand-by, it's smut time :)

“What was that about wine?” Suga asked, pulling away from Daichi and looking up at him.

“Oh, um, nothing.” He stuttered.

Suga hummed like he didn’t quite believe him, taking a sip of his drink now that Daichi had reminded him about it. The alcohol was making his body oversensitive and tingle slightly which combined with the trapped heat under the blanket to create a funny feeling inside him. He knew that feeling all too well, he’d felt it Friday, and again on Saturday and when Daichi was cooking.   
Sugawara Koushi was horny.

He gulped a third of his remaining drink, popping it down on the coffee table and shuffling round so that he was closer to Daichi and borderline on top of him. Daichi’s breath hitched in his throat as his grip tightened on Suga’s hip. He was aware of how dangerously close he was getting and how warm his breath was against his neck.

“What are you doing?” Daichi asked, straining his neck away from Suga.

“Nothing, I’m just getting comfortable.” He replied with enough fake innocence that forced Daichi to believed him.

Once Daichi had settled back against the couch and dropped his guard, Suga began shuffling again, eventually landing in his lap. He had one leg either side of Daichi’s thighs and was pressing himself down against his lap. The hand on his hip broke away for a second only for both hands to come down and grip him even tighter than before.

“Comfortable now?”

“Almost.”

Suga leaned forward and collided his lips with Daichi’s. The same hunger from before was there, the only difference being that there was no breakfast bar to separate their bodies. They were pressed so close and Suga was thoroughly enjoying running his hands up the chest in front of him, drooling at the feel of large muscles under such a tight top. Daichi hummed into the kiss as Suga’s hands worked and he reached round to grab the smaller mans ass and pull him closer.

“This turtleneck was a really good choice.” Suga breathed, breaking away so he could rake his eyes down him.

“That’s funny, I was jus thinking the same thing about this jumpsuit.” Daichi leaned forward so that his breath bounced against Suga’s ear. “Since I first saw you in it, all I’ve wanted to do is fuck you senseless.”

Suga moaned at Daichi’s words, rolling his hips in response and becoming putty. Daichi enjoyed seeing the effect he had on the slim man and nibbled at his ear lobe, making him gasp loudly. His skin was on fire and he never realised how sensitive they were. Every slight breath over them and every nibble, made his hips rock and his body fire up.

Daichi moved his attention away from Suga’s ears and to the pale skin of his slender neck. He licked a long stripe from the nape up to where it met his jaw and felt Suga shiver above him. He smirked against the skin, biting softly against the bottom of his neck. He sucked a deep mark against, determined to let anyone who even looked at Suga know that he was spoken for.

Suga was going wild above Daichi, hands lacing into his dark hair and pulling harshly with each new bite. He shifted at one point which made his jumpsuit move slightly and expose his delicate collarbones. Daichi couldn’t hold himself back as he assaulted them with more bites, sucks and kisses, not satisfied until the skin had changed from it’s usual elegant colour to angry red and dark purple. Already, Suga was looking hot. There was a thin sheen of sweat across his skin and his mouth hung open with his tilted back head that exposed the marks on him.

Suga brought his head forward and slammed his lips against Daichi. He was completely at his will and didn’t even resist when he felt Daichi’s warm tongue slip into his mouth and begin exploring. His mouth tasted vaguely like tofu and wine which only made Suga happier and deepen the kiss.

Everywhere they both touched burned with the lingering sensation of desperate hands and wet kisses. Soft moans and groans filled the room, becoming louder and louder each time Suga ground his hip down in anticipation. Daichi’s hands worked up the front of Suga to pull the drawstrings of his jumpsuit loose and begin working on the buttons. Soon it was all undone and falling gracefully of Suga’s slender shoulders. Suga pulled at Daichi’s top, signalling that he wanted it off and soon it was, crumpled on the floor next to the blanket which must have fallen in the heat of the moment.

Suga began exploring Daichi’s body, grateful that the previously separating layer was gone. The tanned skin was warm under his finger tips and he guided them down his torso to the top of his trousers. He placed his hands at the clasp and was about to begin undoing it when Daichi’s mouth wrapped around one of his nipples. He moaned loudly, a deep desperate noise that came form deep within and bounced off the walls. Suga was determined to actually touch Daichi though and reached his hand down to palm him through his trousers.

His hand worked teasingly, running up and down the swelling shaft and taking time to concentrate at the tip. He wanted to do more than teasing, to show Daichi how good he could be but the sensation pouring from his nipples meant he was focusing hard on not snapping his hips up each time Daichi sucked particularly hard.

The jumpsuit had practically fallen off Suga’s top half and as sad as it made Daichi, Suga climbed up to pull it off, leaving him in just his boxers. Sure, Daichi missed the jumpsuit but all the newly exposed flesh was doing a good job of consoling him. He made grabby hands at the grey-head and was ready to pull him back onto his lap when he dropped to his knees instead.

Daichi’s eyes went wide as slender finger played with the clasp and zipper of his trousers. The clasp popped and he expected to feel the zipper slide down and create space for his growing cock but instead he felt an intense heat around it. He looked down and saw Suga mouthing at his cock through his trousers, leaving soft kisses and trailing his tongue up the length of it.

“S-suga.” Daichi reprimanded. “Don’t tease.”

Suga looked up with his big brown eyes, innocently and apologetically. Daichi bucked his hips up at the sight, desperate to move to the part where Suga’s mouth was wrapped around him. Suga pulled the zipper down with his teeth and tugged the trousers and boxers off in one fluid motion. Daichi continued to work them down his legs as Suga stared at his length. It matched his build, large and thick. Never in his whole life had Suga been so desperate to feel something inside him and so, bent down to engulf his mouth round it.

Daichi groaned loudly and threaded his fingers into Suga’s hair. His mouth was warm and wet and the suction he created by hollowing his cheeks was driving Daichi crazy. Suga bobbed his head a few times, swirling his tongue around the tip and lapping at the precum that had collected. ‘Holy shit, that’s hot’ Daichi thought throwing his head back in pleasure.

The feeling was intense and so good and just as Daichi thought he was coping with it, he felt the tip of his cock slide down Suga’s throat. His head snapped forward as he involuntarily fucked further down. He looked down as he did to see Suga, cock still down his throat, looking back at him with wide and teary eyes. It was all too much for Daichi and he was convinced he would come.

“Oh fuck!” Daichi moaned, thrusting his hips to meet Suga’s bobs.

Suga moaned in response which vibrated through Daichi and settled in the pit of his stomach.

“Suga y-you gotta stop…I’m gonna come.”

Suga boobed his head quicker, hollowing his cheeks deeper and hitting the tip against his throat a few times. Just as Daichi’s moans grew louder and his thrusts became sloppy, Suga pulled off completely and backed away.

“What! No, please don’t do that to me baby.”

Suga just chuckled and climbed onto Daichi’s making sure to wiggle his hips against the painfully hard cock between his legs. However, Daichi’s patience had gone and he threw Suga onto the couch, his knees falling near his chest. His hands found the waistband of his boxers and began pulling them down when Suga grabbed his wrists.

“Do you wanna go upstairs?” He asked, softly.

Daichi rifled through the draw of his coffee table, slamming a bottle of lube and a condom down on top of it once he’d located them.

“No need.” He said, pulling Suga’s boxers down and watching his cock smack against his stomach.

Suga gasped at the cold air against his cock and rolled his hips in response. Daichi pinned them down and began trailing kisses and bites all over his hip bones and the inside of his thighs. Suga was mewling quietly, desperate for Daichi him to touch him more. He didn’t care where or how, he just needed more. Suga soon got his wish as Daichi’s head bobbed down to lick a stripe across his hole.

“Holy shit!” Suga moaned, pushing his hips down against Daichi and throwing his head back.

Daichi was enjoying the sounds he was making, along with the swearing that he so rarely did, they were desperate and only encouraged him further. He forced his tongue into the tight muscle, listening as Suga’s voice squeaked and became breathy. He continued to fuck his tongue in and out of Suga, stopping occasionally to tease him with kitten lick’s and kisses. Suga was on cloud nine, he couldn’t help but grind against Daichi’s face and gasp at how expertly his tongue worked in side of him.

Daichi paused for a moment to reach across and grab the lube, squirting some onto his fingers and some down the crevice of Suga’s ass. He checked to see if he was ready as he circled a thumb against Suga’s hip. When he got the go ahead, he slipped his index finger in to the second knuckle and allowed the man below him to squirm and adjust himself. Once his breathing was level and the look of desperation spread across his face, Daichi began moving his finger, thrusting it in and out gently.

Suga pushed back against the finger, needy for more as it circled inside him to find that one spot. When the pad of Daichi’s finger brushed across it, Suga yelped in surprise and let out a girlish moan.

“Please.” Suga begged. “More.”

Another finger slipped inside him and began thrusting along the first, angled perfectly at his prostate. Daichi was being forceful and dominant which, paired with the prostate stimulation, only made Suga more turned on. Every nerve in his body tingled and his brain was fuzzy, only clearing to go completely blank when Daichi slid his tongue back in between his fingers.

Nobody had ever done that to Suga and he was sure that it was his new favourite thing. Daichi’s breath was hot against him and the wet sensation of his tongue tickled and made him more sensitive. His fingers never lost rhythm, working just as quickly and missing his prostate occasionally to tease him. Suga’s hands did their best to curl into the sofa cushions and deep moans escaped his mouth in an endless chorus. The pleasure Daichi was giving him was electrifying, in that moment, he knew nothing but pleasure. He couldn’t focus on a single thing and he wasn’t sure how he was still breathing when it felt like his insides were exploding.

Finally, Daichi slipped in the third finger, stretching Suga closer to his limit. He wanted to make him come, wanted to see what his face looked like whilst his body rode an orgasm out. He thrusted his fingers as fast as he could, making sure each in hit Suga’s prostate dead on. His tongue continued to tangle between his fingers, prodding at all the spots his fingers were neglecting. When Daichi felt the he was getting close, he reached a hand up and began tugging softly at Suga’s leaking cock.

That was when Suga lost it, moans becoming closer to screams as every part of him was over worked. He felt so full and so good and after a few flicks of Daichi’s wrist he was coming in hot white spurts against his stomach. As he came, his head was thrown back against the couch, teary eyes screwed shut and mouth agape as saliva ran out. He looked good and Daichi wanted to see him make that face more.

“Daichi!” Suga moaned, his voice cracking as he rode out his high with a few thrusts of his hips.

When he finally came down, his body flopped against the sofa and he was breathing deeply. The sheen of sweat across his flushed body was more apparent, his hair was dishevelled and his face wet with tears and spit. Still, Daichi thought he was beautiful.

He leant down to kiss him, softer in comparison to what he’d just been doing but still passionate.

“You did so good baby.” Daichi praised, nuzzling his face against Suga’s neck to kiss it.

Butterflies grew in Suga’s stomach and his cock twitched at Daichi’s words. Did he have a praise kink?

“That was incredible Daichi. I actually don’t think I have anything left in me.”

Daichi hovered back over Suga’s face, his eyes growing dark and a smirk playing on his lips. He leant down to lick a stripe from Suga’s jaw to his ear.

“Come on, you can go for one more, can’t you?” He breathed, nipping against his lobe.

Suga’s breath hitched as he felt Daichi’s hand run down him and a finger prod at his hole again, slipping inside almost immediately.

“See your good for another round. Your already prepped and I can feel it twitching against my finger.” Daichi stated, thrusting his finger slowly.

“Daichi.” Suga moaned, arching his back. “Fuck me, please.”

“Good boy.” 

Yeah, Suga definitely had a praise kink.

Daichi removed his finger and reached across for the condom, tearing the packet with his teeth and rolling the thin material down his length. He gave his cock a few pumps, looking down at Suga who was covered in cum and sweat but still begging for more. He grabbed the smaller man’s hip and flipped him over so that he was on his stomach and his ass was in the air. Daichi tugged it close and propped himself up to press his tip against Suga’s hole.

“Are you good Koushi? Can I put it in?” Daichi asked, his assertive tone gone and replaced with a softer.

“God yes, just put it in.”

Daichi slowly pushed in, feeling the walls of Suga expand to make space for his cock and clasp tightly around it. The fit was snug and, for a moment, Suga was half convinced he might tear in half but when Daichi’s hips began moving slowly, the sting disappeared and the pleasure took over. The prep he’d had made the whole thing easier but the abuse his prostate had already taken meant he was over-sensitive.

“Shit, Koushi, your so tight.” Daichi groaned, his fingers digging into the plump flesh of Suga’s ass.

“Open me up then.” Suga retorted, his tone suggesting that it was obvious.

Daichi’s brain froze and his body lurched forward in surprise. Had he heard, that right? Nobody was this different during sex, were they? He wasn’t really complaining though and withdrew from Suga to the tip, before snapping his hips back in and bottoming out.

Suga’s body was thrown forward and he gripped onto the edge of the sofa for support. The ache he was feeling was intense but he was enjoying himself too much to care. He’d been waiting for that moment for so long and to finally be able to enjoy the sensation of his walls squeezing around Daichi was more than enough to nullify any pain. Daichi was skilled at what he was doing as well, snapping his hips quick and deep most of the time but taking breaks to go softer and tease Suga.

Suga moaned, breathy and desperate, loving the feeling of being completely full on second and almost empty the next. It took Daichi a second to re-find it but, when he did, he returned to assaulting Suga’s prostate. He hit against it with each thrust, making sure to be as ruthless as he could. Each time he hit it, Suga would instinctively try and close his walls which created greater suction against Daichi’s cock and make him growl.

He reached out and grabbed Suga’s arms, pinning them against his back and continuing to fuck into him like an animal in heat. The speed he was moving at was inhuman and the sounds his made were animalistic. Even Daichi had never seen this side of himself before but he just couldn’t seem to get enough of Suga, wanting to be buried as deep into him as he possibly could be. He wouldn’t do anything unless Suga okayed it though.

“Daichi! You feel so incredible inside me, fuck me harder!” Suga whimpered, like he could read Daichi’s goddamn mind.

Daichi did exactly what was asked of him, going harder and deeper, reaching parts of Suga he didn’t even know existed. The sounds of skin slapping and the wet squelch each time he thrusted in made the pair moan and Suga beg for more. Daichi was really enjoying all the begging Suga was doing and didn’t hesitate to let him know.

“You’re so good, begging for me Koushi. Do you like when I fuck you here?” Daichi asked, going as deep as he could and slamming past Suga’s prostate on the way.

Suga’s head flew up and a long trail of saliva flew out of his mouth and down his chin. He wanted to reach out and grab onto the sofa again to maintain some sanity but Daichi still had both arms pinned firmly against his back.

“Ah! Right there! Don’t stop!”

Daichi did it again and again. His thighs were screaming at him and it was like an actual work out for his core but the sight of Suga fucked out beneath him was enough for him to work through it and keep going. He loved the sounds Suga was making and the way he felt around but most of all he was enjoying how much he could make him unravel beneath him.

“Daichi I can’t take it anymore, you feel too good!” Suga whimpered, his eyes tearing up. “Shit, I’m gonna come.”

Daichi pulled out to his tip and stopped. He pulled on Suga’s arms to bring up and his mouth found his ear.

“Beg.” Daichi instructed.

Suga could have come from that alone but he was desperate to feel Daichi fill him one more time.

“Make me come Daichi, please! I’ve been so good, just let me come!”

Daichi let go of his arms and let him drop against the sofa, before pounding into him. Suga propped himself up on his arms and fucked back to meet Daichi’s thrusts. He could feel his orgasm building and after a handful of thrusts was coming all over himself and Daichi’s couch. Suga had never come from his ass alone and the feeling was like no other orgasm. It was so much more intense and rolled through his entire body for what felt like minutes before it began fading away. He began the orgasm with deep, chesty moans but, by the end of it, was reduced to whimpers and soft pants as spit ran out of his mouth in a gross stream. 

Tears poured down Suga’s face as he deflated against the sofa, letting Daichi continue to thrust into him. His walls twitched around Daichi taunting him to come and the sight of Suga completely gone and dishevelled below him was enough to make him do just that. His thrusts became sloppy and he eventually released inside Suga. He saw stars as he came and was certain he’d never felt so good.

He pulled out, tying the condom off and throwing it away, before collapsing beside Suga and pulling the blanket off the floor and over them. Suga shuffled, wincing slightly and curled against Daichi’s chest. Daichi slung his arm around his waist and kissed the top of his head.

“You okay?” Daichi mumbled into his hair.

“More than okay.” Suga breathed. “A little tired though.”

“Hmmm I can imagine. You looked good though, I could get used to seeing you like that.”

“Daichi!” Suga scolded like he hadn’t just had a string of profanities and lewd sounds leaving his mouth. 

“We shouldn’t stay here. I’m pretty sure I ruined your couch and now we’re laid in it.” He added, pulling a disgusted face.

“It can wait until morning.” Daichi said, climbing off the sofa and grabbing the half glasses of wine and passing them to Suga. “Now, to bed.”

He placed his hands under Suga’s legs and lifted him up whilst Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck and allowed himself to be carried upstairs.


	11. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've been drinking since Christmas Eve and I've been writing this over Christmas because it's the only time I've had off work. So, if it's a little rammbling or bad, blame the wine. Merry Christmas!!

Daichi’s alarm interrupted Suga’s sleep and pulled him into consciousness. The daylight was casting gently across the room and the warm body next to him was inviting him closer. Suga shuffled slightly and Daichi rolled over to cuddle into his chest. His dark hair tickled and his breath was hot on his sternum but Suga wasn’t about to move him, not yet. He had a little over an hour until he had to leave and he wanted to spend as much of it as he could curled up in bed with Daichi. He didn’t want to fall back asleep so kept himself awake by playing with the thick dark strands atop Daichi’s head and humming gently. There was no pattern or rhythm to his movements or the tune escaping from between his lips but he carried on until his fell into a gentle harmony of a song his class would sing whilst tidying. They’d made it up two years previous but they still sang it every time they cleaned. It was kind of terrible and the lyrics changed slightly each time but Suga loved it all the same.

After ten minutes of it, Suga knew it was time to move and reluctantly removed his hands from Daichi’s head in favour of using them to manoeuvre himself out of bed. Once free, the cold of the day hit Suga and he scrambled himself across to Daichi’s draws to find something to wear instead of collecting his clothes from the living room. He dug through the first two draws and pulled on some underwear and a soft grey jumper that matched his hair. He brought the fabric to his nose and inhaled the scent of Daichi the same way he had the last time he borrowed his clothes. The same smell invaded his nose and released serotonin in his brain. He felt a little creepy, stood in Daichi’s clothes and smelling them but what Daichi didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

“Can I expect you to rob me of all my clothes or just the ones you’ve taken so far?” Daichi chuckled from the bed, causing Suga to jump.

He blushed deeply and made his way over to the bed, squatting down next to Daichi’s face and placing a hand on his face. 

“I’m just borrowing this whilst I go get my things from downstairs. You should go back to sleep; I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Keep them, they look better on you anyway.” Daichi smiled, his voice adjusting to being used and raising from its morning roughness back to its usual tone.

Daichi began getting out of bed, when Suga stopped him. “Daichi go back to sleep, it’s your day off.”

“I can sleep later. Right now, I want to see you, and talk to you, and kiss you. Can I kiss you?”

“Don’t even ask.” Suga retorted pulling Daichi out the bed properly and against his lips.

The kiss was brief and gentle, a complete contrast to the night before but the pair lost themselves in it, wrapping their arms around each other and getting impossibly close. Their chest bumped against each other and Daichi could feel how quick Suga’s heart was beating against his ribcage. They broke apart and Daichi pressed a loving kiss against Suga’s cheek, causing the smaller man to chuckle.

“I could do this all day,” Daichi began. “But you need to get ready for work and I need to get less naked.” He pressed another chaste kiss to Suga’s lips and stepped past him towards his draws, feeling amber eyes following him.

“Can’t you just stay like that forever?” Suga whined, pouting like a child.

“You look like Kageyama when you pull that face, stop it.”

Suga laughed and smacked Daichi in the middle of his chest, whilst threatening to repeat what he’d just said.

“You wouldn’t dare Koushi, now go get ready or you’ll be late. There’s a spare toothbrush in the cupboard above the sink and towels on the towel rack. Use what you want and shout if you need me.”

“Or? You could just come in with me.” Suga suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Any other day, I would have said yes but I am not about to make you late for work so no.”

Suga whined about how cruel the world was and shuffled his way into the bathroom making dramatic sighs and whining noises. Daichi almost caved, almost, when his brain wandered to the thought of naked Koushi but he knew that there was no way Sara or Kaneko would let them live it down if he was late for that reason. Once he heard the shower turn on, Daichi got to work, pulling on some joggers and beginning the process of cleaning. He threw away all the evidence of the previous night into the bin and made bed before moving to downstairs.

His living room was a mess and he was sure that he would have to buy a new couch at some point. He picked up the clothes, folding Suga’s neatly and collecting his into a pile to be washed. He smirked at the turtleneck and made a mental note to go out and buy more, especially if it meant receiving the same response he had previously. He found the condom tucked under the coffee table and held himself back from gagging as he threw it in the bin – he really should have disposed of it the night before. With that done he folded the blanket, laying it on the back of the sofa and removed the stained cushion cover, throwing it with his clothes to be washed later.

Satisfied with the job he’d done, he wandered over to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee for himself and start making a tea for Suga. The coffee was already started and Daichi was rifling in the back of his cupboard for some tea bags when Suga appeared in the doorway, looking fresher faced but still dressed in a jumper and boxers.

“As stunning as you look right now, I don’t think the parents will be willing to hand their children over if you’re dressed like that.” Daichi chuckled pouring hot water over Suga’s tea.

“I can’t find any bottoms that’ll fit, yours are all too big.” Suga whined.

“Well, what are you gonna do?” Daichi asked, handing him his finished cup of tea.

“Take the day off?”

Daichi raised a brow as if to say ‘don’t test me Suga’.

“I’m kidding I won’t. I’ll just put my outfit from yesterday on. Is it okay if I keep this jumper for real?”

“Yes of course.”

Suga smiled and bounced out of the kitchen into the living room, his left arm swinging by his side whilst his right grasped his tea. Once in the living room, he quickly pulled on his jumpsuit and tugged Daichi’s jumper back on over it. Suga wasn’t very happy with how loose the outfit was hanging off him but he had no other bottoms and he wasn’t about to take Daichi’s jumper off. He looked at himself in the hallway mirror and tugged at the clothing, trying to make it sit different but he looked the same. Suga sighed defeated and turned back towards the kitchen, stopping when he saw Daichi staring at him with happy eyes.

“You look so handsome in my jumper.” He smiled.

Suga blushed and thanked him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. They sat at the breakfast bar for a while, sipping their drinks and talking mainly about the previous night but also things that had absolutely no relation. As per usual, Suga found himself talking about his class and all the things he did which made him proud. It was as he was talking about their last craft session that Daichi gasped and gained his attention.

“Shit Suga, the time! You’re gonna be late.”

Suga glanced over at the clock and his eyes widened, he needed to be in work in seven minutes and the walk was at least fifteen. He scrambled out of his seat, threw his mug in the sink and ran towards the door, pulling on his shoes and checking he had his phone. Daichi ran up behind him, pulling on a shirt as he went and slipping on some shoes.

“Come on I’ll drive you then you should get there in time.”

The pair rushed out the door and dived into Daichi’s car like his house was on fire. Suga was never late, in fact he was usually early, the idea of being late made him feel sick and he knew he was only going to get teased by Kaneko. His leg bounced restlessly as Daichi drove, despite it being a short distance and the roads being relatively clear. Suga was anxious to a ridiculously degree and he couldn’t believe that after all the years he’d been a teacher, he still felt riddled with guilt whenever he let his class down, even if they would never know.

Daichi swung into the car park of the school and got as close as he could to the reception. There was still two minutes to spare but, in Suga’s mind, he was already late. He turned in his seat to look at Daichi with large, apologetic eyes. He wanted to give him a proper goodbye and to thank him for the evening but there wasn’t time. Daichi smiled at him, knowingly and nodded towards the school, telling the man to go. Suga reached across the car and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

“I’ll call you later, I promise.” Suga sang, springing out the car.

“I can’t wait.” Daichi responded before waving him off and starting the car back up.

Suga took a moment to collect himself and remove the image of Daichi’s sweet smile and the feel of his lips out of his mind. When he felt that his mind was as clear as it would be, he turned around and headed to the reception. However, as luck would have it, in the reception was none other than Kaneko. They were stood by the desk talking to the gargoyle behind the desk who only seemed to have a soft spot for them when Suga entered. Their eyes lit up and they glanced at the clock to confirm the time.

“Sugawara-san, what sort of time do you call this?” Kaneko chuckled, waving goodbye to the receptionist and bouncing towards Suga.

“I call it on time and what is with you lately? You used to be so quiet.” 

“I guess I just got comfortable with you.” They responded, wrapping their arms around Suga’s shoulders and walking a couple paces behind him.

Suga shook them off. “I wish you didn’t” He joked, exiting the reception and heading to his class with Kaneko in tow.

“So… Sugawara is late for the first time ever, he doesn’t have his usual cup of tea, his jumper looks slightly large for him, he’s paired said jumper with baggy trousers which suggests the outfit was not choice but necessity. From all of this I can conclude that you did not spend the night at home.” Kaneko rambled, listing each point on their fingers.

“Wow that was really impressive Kaneko but I don’t think they’re looking for a new Sherlock. Besides, you’re wrong. I went on the date; it was lovely but I went home after.”

“I’m not sure I believe you.”

“You don’t have to, it’s the truth.”

Kaneko made a ‘hmph’ noise and continued to follow behind with their arms crossed and a pout plastered on their face. Suga chuckled at their childishness and continued heading towards his class. He fished his keys out from the depth of his bag and began flicking through them to find his class one. Once he’d found it and had it firmly grasped I his right hand, he was at his room, except the door wasn’t locked – it wasn’t even closed. Suga looked over his shoulder and glared at Kaneko who held their hands up in defence.

“Don’t look at me. I swear to god I locked it!”

“That’s why it’s unlocked.” Suga retorted, sighing and stepping into the room.

It wasn’t the end of the world that the door was left open, nothing was in danger of being broken and they weren’t going to be robbed. The only issue was that he was probably missing all of his board markers, scissors and coloured paper which would have been “borrowed” by all the staff members that were running low.

Suga sighed to himself again and lifted his eyes to glance around his room. He expected to see an open art cupboard and a bare looking desk. He did not expect to see Asahi sat behind his desk, three hot drinks in front of him and his phone in his hand with what was probably a text from Noya – judging by the smirk on his face.

“Asahi.” Suga said, slightly taken aback. “You didn’t say you would be coming in.”

Kaneko appeared from behind Suga and smiled brightly.

“Asahi!”

“Morning guys!” Asahi greeted, brightly. “Yeah, it’s a last-minute thing. I’m actually with Sara today but I thought I would pop in to say hi and offer you guys breakfast.”

“Food!?” Kaneko cheered, running towards Asahi as he pulled a bag of pastries up from under the desk and offered the hot drinks.

Suga smiled and took a tea along with a chocolate croissant, thanking Asahi. They all piled around the desk and mainly talked about Asahi’s job with the topic shifting briefly to focus on Noya who would be home in a few weeks. Suga smiled to himself as he watched Kaneko beam at the photos of Noya’s travels on Asahi’s phone knowing that Noya would be home in two days, to surprise Asahi for the week off work he had.

“Oh Asahi, did you hear about Suga’s date? He won’t give up anything. It’s totally boring because I know he slept at Daichi’s place but he-“

Kaneko was cut off by Asahi spurting his coffee out of his mouth, the liquid dripping down his chin as his hand flew upwards to catch what he could. Suga winced, knowing what was coming but busied himself cleaning coffee off the desk.

“Daichi!?”

There it was.

“Damn, I knew I recognised that jumper.”

Suga felt his face heat up and he winced for the second time, waiting for the next wave of realisation to hit the room.

“Ha-ha, I knew it! You totally slept at his place!” Kaneko squealed, before flopping forward and resting their chin on their hands to stare directly at Suga. “Now, tell me everything.”

Suga groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“Come on Suga, give up the goods. Is he blessed? Is he passionate and sweet or rough and desperate!? I gotta know.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t so I will be making my way over to the lovely Sara.” Asahi stated, rising from his seat and scurrying out the room, coffee in hand and slightly pink cheeks.

“See what you did? You scared Asahi away.”

“That’s not important. What is important is how well Daichi fuc-“

“I dare you to finish that sentence.” Suga warned.

Kaneko did finish the sentence, several times actually, all through out the day. Every time the kids were busy or napping, Kaneko would appear at Suga’s side pestering him for all the dirty details he could provide. Suga shook them each time, finding any excuse to not talk about that part of the evening. He filled Kaneko in on everything leading up to after dinner but what happened in that living (and later the bedroom) was top secret.

By lunch, Kaneko had seemingly given up. They stopped asking so persistently, only bringing it up every ten minutes or so instead. Eventually, they decided it was easy to make up their own version of events that were horrendously crude and Suga could either admit them as the truth or give them the real details. Suga was unfazed by all of it, in reality Kaneko’s overly-crude version of events wasn’t a far cry from the truth and was definitely something Suga was open to trying so he let them continue spinning the story.

As the kids streamed out the door, lunch bags in hand, Suga collapsed behind his desk with Kaneko falling at his right. The kids had been especially energetic, giving the pair only a few seconds of peace between every accident and disaster. Now with the room quiet and still, they were allowing their bodies to recover and rejuvenate. Suga was about to complain about how tired his eyes were and ask Kaneko to grab his glasses from the draw next to them when two figures appeared in the door way.

Swinging keys from her delicate fingers was Sara and towering over her left was Asahi. Asahi has smears of paint in his hair and across his jumper whilst Sara had glitter glue and what appeared to be tissue paper stuck at odd angles on her dungarees. They’d clearly been as busy if not more and yet they were grinning ear to ear and alive with energy.

“We are doing a food run, want anything?” Asahi asked, pulling out his phone to jot down anything.

“Sure, but I don’t know what, mind if I come?” Kaneko asked, rising from their seat and grabbing their jacket.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Suga?”

“No, I’ll have food.” Suga said reaching for his bag before remembering he hadn’t been home. “Shoot, no I don’t. I wasn’t home last night so I didn’t make a lunch.”

“Well, I’ll pick you something up if you promise to tell me all about whatever kept you away from your own bed last night.” Sara offered, a dark smile on her face.

Kaneko cackled at Sara’s words and from behind them Asahi blushed such a dark shade that it told Suga he already knew.

“You know don’t you!?” Suga shouted, rising from his seat.

“Daichi tells me everything! Even if he didn’t, I know what he’s like in bed.”

The room fell silent and everyone turned to look at Asahi, shock evident across every inch of their face. There was a beat before Asahi realised what he said.

“Shit, no! Not like that! I mean he’s told me before! Sure, we’ve kissed whilst drunk but not that, never that. I’ve only ever been with Noya and he’s incredible in bed… I’m over-sharing, aren’t I? Oh god just pretend I never spoke.”

Asahi blushed harder than before and retreated out of the room towards the reception. The other three were left in silence, bewildered, until Sara started laughing, then Kaneko joined and finally Suga. They laughed until their sides hurt, completely tickled at the idea of big soft Asahi being so open and crude.

“We will be back soon Suga and when we are, we want to know everything Asahi does.” Kaneko said, pushing a still teary-eyed Sara out the room.

Just as they passed the threshold of the room, Suga heard and ‘Ah’ from them followed by a ‘Hello Daichi” from Sara. Her tone was suggestive and Suga could only picture the smug look on her face.

“Hi Sara!” Daichi chimed, offering her a smile.

“What are you doing here on your day off?” Asahi quizzed like it wasn’t the most obvious thing in the world.

“Suga forgot lunch so I brought him some.” Daichi held up a bag to show the three.

“There goes bribing him with food.” Kaneko spoke, a sad smile sliding across their features.

Daichi looked puzzled but before he could say anything, Suga appeared in the doorway distracting him.

“Daichi.” He smiled softly. “You brought me lunch?”

“Of course, I did, couldn’t have you going hungry.”

Suga smiled, pulled Daichi into his room and waved off the other three before closing the door in their face.

“Daichi you really didn’t have to bring me lunch.”

“If it wasn’t for me making you late, you probably would have remembered. It’s the least I could do after last night. Speaking of, how are you feeling?”

Daichi had already moved to Suga’s desk and began laying out the food he’d brought. 

“I’m fine, better than fine actually.” Suga said arriving at his side to peak over his shoulder.

“It’s nothing exciting but I hope you like it.” Daichi said, placing the last container down and gesturing for Suga to sit next to him. “Please, tell me about your day.”

Suga took the seat whilst Daichi sat at the one opposite.

“You know my job, so you know what I do all day. Please Daichi, tell me about you. What about your job? Aren’t you up for a promotion, what will that mean?” Suga asked, taking a moment to thank him for the food before beginning to eat.

Daichi was slightly taken aback by the question, it wasn’t often that people asked about his job, it could be a little morbid but he smiled and began anyway. He mainly talked about his job at the time and what he did with his team, still not fully confident he’d get the promotion but he told Suga about it any way.

Suga listened intently, soaking up every droplet of information and processing it in his head so that he wouldn’t forget. He probed all the right parts, allowing Daichi to reveal more information about cases he found hard and the most fulfilling ones. Just from listening to him talk, it was clear that he would be perfect for the promotion. Daichi was clearly passionate about his job and Suga was just as enthusiastic listening to Daichi explain cases as Daichi had been living them. Suga couldn’t help but fall in love with the way Daichi recounted stories and maybe even fell in love with him a little more.

At the same time, Daichi was only falling for Suga harder too. He was invested in every word that left his mouth, his eyes would fill with fascination when he described cases and the edges of his mouth were creased into a permanent smile. When he spoke about different members of his team, Suga asked questions about how they were to work with and who his favourite was. He cared, he actually cared about Daichi’s job and what he had to say about it and it warmed his heart. 

“At the moment, my favourite has to be Tamura.” Daichi joked.

“Yeah, if it wasn’t for him, we may never have got here.”

“Thank you, officer Tamura.” Daichi chuckled, toasting his drink in the air and taking a sip.

Suga laughed and did the same, asking Daichi to one day introduce them so he could buy him a drink or something as a secret thank you for unknowingly pushing the pair together. Daichi agreed and leaned in to kiss Suga from across the desk, grabbing his hand and smoothing the skin over his knuckles with his thumb.

They both ate the food, lovingly prepared by Daichi whilst staring at each other with the same level of affection. The bubble they formed in Daichi’s bed had spread and followed them to that classroom and they both came to the conclusion that as long as they were together, the bubble would stand strong. The world was pink when they were next to each other, when their fingers brushed against each other the air tanged and when they kissed the earth sang. It had taken so long, so many hurt feeling and lonely nights but they had finally done it. Finally, they could say they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of it! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to write a bonus chapter (at some point) and it will have some more AsaNoya in it but I'm totally undecided about what I'm doing with it at the moment.
> 
> 12/01 - I just read through this to get an idea of how I wanted to start the bonus chapter and realised I wrote Daichi instead of Asahi so many times. I'm dumb and so sorry if anyone was confused. Fixed now I think, tell me if I missed any.


	12. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being smuttier than I intended. There's a fair bit of fluff though.

“It was crazy! I had no idea fish could grow to that size!” Noya exclaimed, using his hands to give a rough estimate of how big the fish was.

“Babe, they get it. You can stop telling the story now.” Asahi said gently, placing a loving hand on Noya’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but it was huge. I’m not over it and it happened weeks ago, how could they be over it when I only told them this morning.”

“And every five minutes since.” Daichi groaned, placing his forehead against the table with some force. 

Suga chuckled from his seat next to him and continued to sip on his cocktail. Noya had been home for a couple of days and had dragged everyone out to a bar so they could celebrate. Everyone was grateful he was home but they were growing tired of the repeated stories.

Asahi would constantly remind Noya that stories didn’t need telling five times and that they were all as excited as he was, even if slightly less vocal. Noya would apologise each time and promise not to do it again before breaking that promise as soon as he could.

It seemed like such a small price to pay though, as long as it meant he was back in Japan. They were bored of hearing the same stories and they were teasing Noya but they were so grateful that the stories were being told in person for once.

His return had been emotional for everyone but Asahi in particular.

Asahi had finished enjoying his first day off work in a while when he decided to round the day off by calling his boyfriend. The phone rang for longer than usual which worried Asahi as it should only have been around three in the afternoon over there. He knew that Noya would be awake at that time and it would have been too early for him to start a shift at the club he worked in to scrape together extra cash.

On the fifth ring, Noya finally picked up and Asahi could breathe a sigh of relief. He knew that panicking about the number of times a phone rang was stupid but when they were so far apart from each other, all he could do was worry.

“Asahi!” Noya chimed, as energetic as ever.

“Hey! You weren’t busy were you, I can call back?”

“What? No, I’m not busy. Besides isn’t it like eleven there, if I go now, you’ll fall asleep.”

“So, you are busy. It’s okay Nishi, I’ll call in the morning. I’ve got all week off so we can talk whenever.”

“No, No! Don’t go to sleep, I want to hear your voice.”

“Are you okay?” Asahi asked, softly, rising from his bed slightly. “You sound a little off.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I had a nap earlier so I could get through my shift and I’m still a little groggy.”

“Oh, well drink some coffee.”

“Already on it, baby. Now, tell me, what are you going to do with your week off?”

“I don’t really know. There are some fabric samples I want to order so I can finally get my home office in order. My one at work is neat but the one at home looks like a bomb’s gone off, I just haven’t been in there enough for it to bug me.” Asahi rambled on. “Oh, and then I want to look through the new Versace collection because Marie was saying that there’s this jacket that you’d go crazy for. I know it will be stupid money but it never hurts to- “

“Asahi!” Noya groaned. “This all sounds like work. It’s your week off, do things you don’t usually do all day every day.”

“But I love my job.”

“I know but I want you to relax as well.”

“I can’t do that. This house is so quiet and uncomfortable when you’re not in it. I wish there had been a flight earlier or I could have pushed my week off back by a little bit, then we could have been together.”

“I’m sorry Asahi. I want to be there.”

“I know you do, it’s not your fault.”

Neither of them said anything for a moment until the sound of a car horn from Noya’s end cut through the silence.

“Why aren’t you at home?”

“Oh-er-um it’s just that the club is having a-um themed night. Yeah, we’re doing glow in the dark so I’m going early. We’ve gotta cover all the walls with black and paint stuff in neon and all that. Becca even bought neon hairspray so I can make the blonde of my hair green.”

“Huh, that sounds pretty cool. Don’t permanently make it green. I like the blonde.”

“I promise I won’t.”

“Thank you, love.”

They talked for the next ten minutes until the doorbell ringing cut through Asahi’s story of how Sara ended up having to cut five inches of ruined hair off after her students got a little wild with the rubber band aeroplanes.

“Who’s that at this hour?” Noya asked.

“I’m not sure.” Asahi answered moving to climb out of his bed. “Maybe one of the neighbours.”

“It’s a little late though.”

“Hmm I guess but it can’t be anyone dangerous. It’s a gated street and I don’t think a robber would know the code…or announce his arrival.”

“True. Still, the lady across the road with all the cats is a little terrifying.”

“Nishi she’s harmless.”

“She smells.”

“You smell.”

“That’s real cold baby.”

Asahi apologised as he got closer to the bottom of the stairs and subsequently the front door. 

“I’ll keep you on in case it is smelly cat lady.”

Noya hummed and Asahi wondered why he didn’t take the opportunity to tease him for contradicting himself. He grabbed the keys from the side table and unlocked the door, cautiously swinging it open and letting the light of the street lamps flood in.

Stood, suitcase in one hand, phone and a gift bag in the other was Noya. His skin was a few shades darker and a hat squashed his signature hair but there was no doubt in Asahi’s mind about who it was.

They didn’t tell anyone about what the rest of the night or the next couple of days ensued but Suga and Daichi could make a pretty decent guess. Whatever it was must have been pretty incredible because Asahi wandered around with a dopey smile on his face for days and when Noya disappeared to grab another round at the bar, Suga caught him shopping for engagement rings.

“You’re not!?” He squealed, grabbing Asahi’s phone and showing Daichi.

“It’s just a thought.” Asahi responded, sheepishly, grasping for his phone.

“I always thought Noya would be the one to propose.” Daichi quipped.

“Hmm me too.”

“What? Why?”

“Cause you’re a total sap. You love all that mushy shit and Noya would pull off something fantastic. He can’t even come home like a normal person.”

“Yeah, but Noya can be like that too. There’s plenty of times I’ve had the control in our relationship.”

“Name one occasion.” Daichi demanded.

Asahi opened his mouth but before words could fall out.

“And it can’t involve the bedroom.” Suga added, slurping his cocktail.

“Damn.”

“See! Noya’s all about theatrics and is so domineering, there’s no way he won’t do it.”

“Well then he won’t see it coming, will he?”

“See what coming?” Noya asked, setting the tray of drinks down on the table and sliding back into the booth and nestling against Asahi’s shoulder.

“Just some guy at work who thinks he’ll get the promotion over me.” Daichi blurted.

“Fuck him Daichi, that office is yours.”

“Thanks, Noya.”

The night continued from there with seemingly endless stories about the wonders of Italy, especially where fish and nightclubs were concerned. As the later hours rolled through, their tab got larger and larger; only finally coming to a close because the bar was. Daichi got up to pay when Asahi offered his card and insisted that they at least split it seen as they were there to celebrate the return of his idiot boyfriend.

Whilst Daichi paid, Suga and Asahi did their best to remove Noya from the booth. He’d reached the stage of drunk where he just wanted to sleep and had curled into a small ball at the very back of the booth.

Asahi was too large to squeeze into the gap whilst lifting Noya and Suga didn’t have the strength to lift him so they settled for poking and prodding him until he woke up. After a particularly harsh poke to the cheek, Noya finally opened his eyes.

“What the hell guys, can’t a guy get some decent sleep around here?”

“I don’t know how you do it, sleeping in public.” Suga said, pulling his coat around his shoulders and checking he had everything he needed.

“One day you’ll have a decent sex life. Then you’ll understand.”

Asahi groaned, hiding his face as heat spread up his face to his hairline.

“I heard that Noya.” Daichi scolded, coming back with Asahi’s card.

“Then you know to do better. Thank me later Suga.” Noya grinned, staring up at the three men in front of him.

Suga slapped his arm but said nothing in retaliation which made Daichi panic internally and Noya sit with a smug look on his face.

“Okie dokie, home time for you.” Asahi stated, throwing his boyfriend over his shoulder before he could protest or attempt to walk on his own.

“Asahi, I am a grown man. Put me down.”

Asahi slapped his ass hard and continued out the bar.

“Could have had me fooled.”

“You’re a mean drunk.” Noya pouted, slumping against Asahi’s back.

“And you’re a loud one. Go back to sleep, you’re far prettier with your mouth closed.”

It wasn’t rare for Asahi to tease Noya, after all their years together, he’d gotten over his timidness and could match Noya in snarky remarks. Still, he didn’t often behave that way publicly until he had a drink in him; which meant that Daichi and Suga trailed behind the pair baffled that Asahi could talk to Noya in such a way.

“Really?” Noya tested. “Cause I thought I was pretty when my mouth was wrapped around your-“

Suddenly, Asahi flung Noya down to the ground so he landed on his feet with a loud thud. Asahi had a clear blush across his face and despite his brave words, Noya was blushing darkly too.

“Please stop.”

“Why? Is it doing it for ya?” Noya wiggled his eyebrows.

From behind them, Daichi cleared his throat.

“So, we’re just gonna walk back to mine. You guys good to get a cab or do you need a lift? I’m still within the limit.”

“No, we’ll get a cab. Thank you though.”

“Okay, well, goodnight. Get home safe.” Daichi smiled, as did Suga who was leaning against him to maintain some form of stability.

“You too.”

Daichi and Suga stepped away from the couple, their childish bickering still audible.

“You ever heard Asahi talk that way?” Suga asked, looking up at Daichi with clear confusion.

“Not once. Who knows, maybe he really could manage a proposal.”

“Don’t jump the gun just yet. That would involve public speaking.”

“Oooo very true.”

The pair continued down the street, in the direction of Daichi’s home. As the inner-city landscape became more suburban, Daichi reached across to intertwine his fingers with Suga’s. The footpaths were quiet and, at that time of night, most people were asleep so they were safe. Suga sighed contently and leant against Daichi’s strong shoulders, feeling the warmth radiate from him.

“You’re not cold, are you?” Daichi asked, looking down at the ash-blonde male.

“Not really. You’re just toasty.” Suga responded, nuzzling into Daichi’s side.

The brunette smiled and they continued their walk in a comfortable silence. Their lives were filled with a lot of noise and it was rare for them to have so much time to just be still and quiet with each other. It was nice.

As they approached Daichi’s doorstep, the alcohol was beginning to take its toll on Suga and his eyelids were beginning to feel heavy. Daichi propped him up around his waist as he unlocked the door and Suga draped himself across his shoulders.

Once in the house, Daichi sat Suga down on the side and leant down to take his shoes off.

“Daichi, you don’t have to do that. I feel like a child.”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind doing it.”

Once Daichi had also kicked his own shoes off, he stood up full and stepped towards his boyfriend. Suga opened his legs so Daichi could step between them and place a feather kiss to his lips. They both hummed simultaneously and chuckled.

“It’s like we share a brain cell.” Daichi joked, leaning for a more ferocious kiss.

“Diachi,” Suga whined. “Take me to bed.”

“No time.” Daichi huffed, picking Suga up and taking him through to the kitchen where he threw him down onto the breakfast bar.

“There are so many things I want to do to you right now.”

Suga wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, pulling him closer. “Do them then.”

Daichi groaned and leant down to connect their lips. Since their first night, they’d only had sex a couple of times and all things considered, it had been pretty tame. There was nothing wrong with the sex but Noya’s words stuck in Daichi’s brain and taunted him to do better and finally provide a “decent sex life.”

“Daichi!” Suga whined, grinding up against the other male.

The way he moaned his name did something to Daichi. His name was just his name, something he heard a thousand times a day but when Suga moaned it like that, he was convinced that he would never be tired of hearing it. Just that one word, could make his knees weak and his stomach burn with fire.

“I want…I want” He stuttered between shaky breaths.

Daichi grabbed his face and turned it so they were looking at each other. “Tell me what you want darling.”

“I want you to fuck me against the counter.” He finally breathed, blushing and turning his head away.

Those few words where what lead Suga to be in the position he was in only an hour later. He found himself slumped onto his chest, on the breakfast bar, hands tied behind his back with one of Daichi’s work ties, blindfold over his eyes and a cock ring causing intense pressure at the base of his shaft.

He’d just had one of his own vibrators repeatedly fucked into him by Daichi, who would break up the movements by sticking his tongue deep inside the blonde. All throughout this, Suga was refused his release and had to prevent himself from screaming bloody murder in the early hours of the morning.

“That felt so, so good.” He panted. “Now fuck me please.”

“Wasting absolutely no time are we sugar” Daichi chuckled pulling his boxers down. 

Suga looked Daichi up and down, spending an extra beat looking at his dick.

“Can you blame me?” He asked, already turning back around.

Daichi decided he wasn’t done with his torment so lined his cock up with Suga’s entrance, before pretending to push in.

“Beg for it.” he demanded, pulling him up and holding him against his chest.

“What!? I’ve already waited an hour!”

“I said, beg for it. Tell me how badly you want it. Tell me how you want me to fuck you against the kitchen side. How you want me to violate you in a room full of windows where anyone could see you taking my cock like a pro.”

Suga moaned at his words and pushed against him.

“Please Daichi. Fuck me hard and deep against the counter, make me scream so everyone can hear. Please, I need it so bad. Fuck me in front of the window, I want someone to see me bouncing on your cock and being filled with your cum.”

Daichi had never been so turned on in his whole life. He let go of the smaller male watching him fall back against the counter and slammed into his ass. He threw his head back and ground against the marble, a grunt escaping his lips. He looked good but Daichi wanted more. He hooked his arm under Suga’s knee and pulled it up so he was bent over the counter and he was spreading for the brunette.

Daichi fucked into him as hard as he could, watching his body slide across the counter. He must have been hitting the right spot because between moans and gasps Suga would scream louder than anything he’d ever heard.

“Daichi! You’re going too deep!” He screamed and Daichi could see the saliva fly out his mouth. “It feels so good! Keep going, harder, rougher, please.”

He didn’t even need to tell him to beg so rewarded him by moving even quicker, slamming into him even harder and going as deep as he possibly could.

Daichi was like an animal in heat, pounding into him as hard as he could. He almost stopped listening to Suga too focused on the tight feeling of his walls around his dick. 

“Holy shit, Suga! I’m gonna come!” Daichi groaned, his thrusts getting slopier.

“Come in me Daichi! Fill me up please, I love how it feels when it drips out!”

He was getting so good at the begging thing and the imagery of his cum dripping out his ass was enough for Daichi to do one last deep thrust and release into him. Suga moaned loudly as cum filled him up and Daichi moved away to watch it drip out.

“No, stay in me a little longer.” He whimpered.

Daichi pulled out fully as his load began to flood out.

“Don’t worry baby, I’m not done yet.”

Daichi stuck his fingers back in him and scooped some of the cum out before bringing his fingers to Suga’s mouth. He took his fingers in and slurped every last drop off them. It was so good to watch and Daichi felt himself get excited again.

He flipped Suga round and laid him on his back on the counter. Without warning he hammered back into him, making him jerk and scream in pleasure.

“You just came!” Suga groaned. “How are you ready to go again?”

“Are you kidding me? The sight I was just witness to was more than enough. Besides, you still need to come.” Daichi teased, stroking Suga’s cock a few times before removing the ring and the restraints.

He pulled the silver-haired man off the counter a little so only his upper-back and head were on the side and began thrusting into him once again. 

Daichi reached to pull the blindfold off, watching Suga’s eyes adjust to the light and come to focus on his boyfriend. Daichi concluded that sex was so much better when he could see all of Suga’s face.

Daichi leant forward and caught his nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting at it until it was an angry shade of red. He then moved to the other one and pushed Suga’s legs back so that he was spreading even further and his knees were near to his chest. Daichi tried a couple of angles until he hit the spot that made him scream the loudest.

“Ah! There, Daichi!”

“Does it feel good here?” he asked, snapping his hips harshly.

“Yes! Right there!”

Daichi resumed toying with his nipples, whilst holding his legs back and drilling into that spot. He stayed like that for a few thrusts before deciding that he wanted to give Suga the best orgasm he could after he’d been so good and obedient.

He took one hand off Suga’s leg and used it to stroke his cock. At that point, almost all his moans were replaced with screams of pleasure that echoed off the walls.

“Holy shit!” Suga screamed, throwing his head back. “It’s too much! Daichi it’s too much, I’m gonna come! Please don’t stop! Keep going!”

Daichi really went for it and picked up his pace again. He fucked into his tight hole deep and hard, not dropping rhythm once. The noise of their skin slapping together, the clattering of the counter and Suga letting everything out beneath Daichi filled the room. His face was a sight the brunette could never forget, his cheeks were red, there was saliva connecting his lips and spilling out his mouth and his eyes were tearing over. Not a single bit of it was pain though, just a reaction to the pleasure.

Daichi hit Suga’s prostate one more time and he spilt all over himself, screaming Daichi’s name as he came. He wasn’t done though and continued slamming into him at the same rate. Suga had pretty much gone limp below him and he looked like he wasn’t even present anymore. Daichi kept at it for about another minute, lifting Suga up and hugged him into his chest whilst he used his body for his own pleasure. Daichi knew he was over-stimulated because his eyes were rolled back and he could barely make noise anymore but he was clawing his nails down his back.

“Baby, you feel so fucking good!” Daichi moaned.

Suga gained enough energy from somewhere to meet his gaze before leaning into his boyfriend.

“Come for me Daichi” He purred against his ear, nipping at it.

The second those words left his mouth; Daichi was releasing into his ass for the second time.

“ngh…shit! So tight Suga!” he moaned.

Daichi thrusted lazily, riding out his high and gasping slightly as he saw his cum run out of Suga and down his own dick. He placed Suga back down on the counter and flopped on top of him.

The pair stayed within a tight embrace for a few moments, panting deeply in an attempt to regain their breath. Suga whimpered a little and cuddled into Daichi’s chest for warmth. The counter wasn’t as cold as when they started but compared to his burning skin, it wasn’t warm.

“Shh, I’m sorry baby. I’ll get you cleaned up in a minute. Just give my brain a minute to restart.”

Suga chuckled against Daichi’s shoulder, he would never understand how he could flip the switch so easily. One minute he was his normal caring self, then he was ravaging him against the kitchen side, then he went back to being a softy.

Eventually, they moved and Daichi bathed Suga gently, making sure to give him plenty of kisses and cuddles whilst constantly asking if he was really okay and whether he actually liked it. Each time, Suga would giggle and reassure him that it was great but he could still see the conflict behind Daichi’s eyes.

When they were cleaned and dressed, it was closing in on four in the morning and even though the sun would be rising soon, they refused to let it stop them from climbing into bed and going to sleep. Suga climbed into the bed first, collapsing down on the right side and curling himself into the blankets.

Daichi entered the room to see Suga poking his head out from under the comforter. Suddenly, the covers were thrown back and Suga stretched his arms out wide for his boyfriend to join him. Daichi stood by the edge of the bed and looked at the male below him. He was beautiful, glowing silver hair, mesmerising amber eyes and the cutest freckle by his left eye, not to mention the stolen jumper he was wearing that stopped mid-thigh and covered his delicate hands. Sugawara Koushi was perfect.

“Move in with me.” Daichi said, before he’d even realised, he was saying it.

“What?” Suga asked, closing his arms and bringing his arms into his chest.

Daichi knew he’d committed himself. Truth was he’d been thinking about it for a while and whilst he intended to wait a little longer before asking, there was no harm in trying.

“Move in with me.”

“Daichi it’s been three weeks.”

“I know that.” Daichi climbed onto the bed and sat, looking down at Suga. “It makes sense though. We’re so busy that we have very little time for each other and you live so far outside the city. Plus, I only live around the corner from your school and it’s a ten-minute drive to Asahi and Noya’s. There's so much more space here too and I know you love your apartment but we could have a house together. I’ll even buy you a dog.”

“I don’t need a dog.”

“Just think about it. You don’t even have to sell your place, we can just try it and then if you hate it, you can move back.”

“No Daichi. I don’t want a dog because I want to live with you anyway and I’m not having some bitch steal all your attention.”

“Wait, you want to live with me?”

“Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Yes! Yes, that is what I wanted!”

Daichi scooped Suga up into his arms and threw them both down onto the mattress. Suga laughed and pressed a kiss to Daichi’s lips. Daichi responded, pulling Suga closer and smiling against his lips.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


End file.
